Beyond My Control
by sera131
Summary: Mai dreams of distant places as SPR takes on the case of a cursed family that has yet to atone for their sins. Reincarnation story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've kind of been writing a lot of stories... but this is another idea I had. Let me know if it's worth continuing.

Also, _italics_ during a conversation means that the speaker is some place other than where the scene is taking place.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

In a distant and lonely place high in the heavens, atop a mountain range engulfed in a thick mist, rose an ancient and secluded temple. Looking out over the horizon, bathed in a sea of orange, it was as if there was nothing else in existence.

Mai had dreamt of this far off land before. She knew every detail of this dream, every detail of the empty courtyard surrounding her, every detail of the man that circled her in a predatory fashion as her body strained to hold itself up.

Her mind was consumed by this man long gone from existence. Perhaps he never existed at all. He was impossibly tall as he loomed over her, his brilliant blue eyes a mixture of fire and ice as they pierced her soul.

"Focus!" he called out, his voice deep and stern.

"Yes, Master," she said obediently, her voice trembling. "I apologize."

"You must remain diligent at all times," he instructed in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I understand," she acknowledged as a thin trail of sweat fell from her brow.

"Consider yourself lucky that your family sent you instead of your brother," he added coldly. "No woman has had this opportunity before."

"Yes, Master," she answered diligently. "I am grateful."

"Stop talking," he said, his voice even and cold.

"Master…" she struggled to voice. "Why do you dislike me so?"

"There are many reasons," he said, stopping just in front of her. "You're Japanese, you're a woman, you're weak, the list is almost unending."

"Most of which seem to be those things that are beyond my control," she breathed, on the edge of exhaustion. "And I've come here to grow my powers."

"You are also loud and speak your mind too freely," he countered.

"These are indeed my shortcomings," she agreed, "but I won't apologize for having opinions."

"Enough," he commanded, though he did not raise his voice. "You try my patience."

"I sincerely apologize," she responded quietly.

"I said enough," he reiterated. "Leave me for the day."

"Yes, Master," she choked out as she finally collapsed.

As she laid on the ground, she looked up to the brightening sky feeling dejected and alone. She had no one else but him on this lonely mountain top. As she thought this, he appeared above her.

"Give me your hand," he said softly as he extended it towards her.

"I don't think I can stand," she confessed.

"Then I shall carry you until you can stand on your own," he vowed.

~oOo~

Mai woke in a cold sweat, consumed by a multitude of emotions.

' _That man..._ ' she thought achingly, pressing her hand to her chest.

She hadn't dreamt of that man in a long time, though she had many dreams that involved him. She held so many mixed emotions about him that she felt as though she had lived someone else's life. These emotions couldn't be hers. They belonged to someone else, someone who knew him, someone who _loved_ him. He had so many conflicting traits and she loved every single one.

"Get ahold of yourself," she said aloud. "It's just a dream. He isn't real."

She was startled as the phone rang. Looking at the clock, she saw it was only five in the morning. Wondering who could be calling at this hours, she slowly reached for the phone.

"...Hello?" Mai asked hesitantly as she held the phone up to her ear.

" _Good morning, Taniyama-san_ ," came a deep voice from the phone.

"Ah, Lin-san," she sighed, suddenly relaxing. "Good morning."

" _...Is something wrong?_ " Lin asked slowly.

"No, no," Mai lightly laughed, "just dreaming of distant places."

Lin remained silent, the light sound of his breathing the only sign he was still there.

"Is everything okay?" she questioned, suddenly feeling uneasy.

" _Yes, it's just..._ " Lin trailed off.

"Just dreaming of distant places, Lin-san?" Mai asked playfully to ease her nerves.

" _...Sometimes,_ " he admitted somewhat absently. He seemed to have something on his mind.

There was an awkward silence as Mai stared blankly at her ceiling.

" _Taniyama-san?_ " Lin said, checking that she was still on the phone.

"Hmm?" Mai replied absently.

" _Naru wanted me to call and remind you we have a case,_ " he informed her.

"I remember," she said. "I was awake."

The line fell silent again. Several moments passed without a word.

"This is kind of awkward, Lin-san," Mai told him truthfully.

" _I apologize._ " Lin instantly replied.

The way he said that triggered something in Mai, causing her breath to hitch. For some reason, she suddenly felt panicked, her heart starting to race as it became harder to breathe.

"Don't say that," she commanded breathlessly.

" _I'm sorry,_ " he quickly blurted. " _I didn't mean to be so formal. —Did I upset you?_ "

Mai breathed deeply several times, trying to calm herself. She felt guilty for acting so rude.

"No," she said after a moment, "it was just… I don't know what it was."

There was another silence between them. Mai found it heavy and unnerving as she unconsciously placed her hand to her chest, feeling a slight twinge of pain.

"... _I should go,_ " he finally announced.

"Wait, Lin-san," Mai exclaimed, "I..."

Mai wasn't sure what she had meant to say, but for some reason it didn't seem like the conversation should be over.

"I'm sorry, Lin-san, I don't really know what I wanted to say," she confessed.

" _That's alright, Taniyama-san,_ " he reassured her. " _I'll see you at the office._ "

"See you," Mai said before hanging up the phone.

She laid back down, staring at the ceiling absently. Their conversation had left her confused. She didn't know why it had been so awkward. They had grown more comfortable with each other over the years, so it was strange that they suddenly couldn't hold a simple phone conversation.

Sighing, she decided to attribute it to the dream. It made her feel torn and out of place in the world. Obviously, her strange mood had affected him. Considering Lin usually disliked holding a conversation in the first place, she thought he must have felt severely uncomfortable.

Pushing the strange conversation from her mind, Mai looked over to her travel bag. It was already packed, so the only thing she had to do was shower, but she didn't have to be at the office until seven.

Mai groaned in frustration.

"Why did he have to call so early," she lamented, ruffling her messy hair with both hands.

Mai snapped her head to the side as her phone rang again. She stared at it for a moment, letting it ring again before it suddenly stopped. Bringing her hands down to cover her face, Mai decided this morning was turning out to be very strange. She was curious who could have been calling. She considered it could have been Lin.

Unable to control her curiosity, she decided to call Lin and ask. She sat up and grabbed the phone, dialing Lin's number.

" _Hello?_ " Lin answered, a hint of anticipation in his voice.

"Lin-san, did you just call me again?" Mai asked straightforwardly.

"… _Yes,_ " he admitted.

"Did you need something else?" she inquired, absently biting her lip.

" _No,_ " he denied, " _it was an accident._ "

"Really?" Mai questioned doubtfully.

" _No…_ " he confessed, " _I just..._ "

Lin was having trouble finding the words to respond.

" _I don't know why I called,_ " he finally supplied.

"Just needed someone to talk to?" she asked jokingly.

There was a brief pause as Mai waited for Lin to answer.

" _Yes,_ " he sighed.

Mai was surprised at his honesty. She wondered what could have caused him so much distress that he needed someone to talk to.

"Is everything alright?" she asked sympathetically.

" _Yes,_ " he sighed again, " _just dreams._ "

"I know how you feel," Mai said, nodding even though she was alone.

Lin lightly laughed. " _You would, wouldn't you?_ "

"Yes," she laughed.

After a moment they fell silent again. The silence continued for several minutes.

"Lin-san," Mai attempted.

" _Yes?_ " he responded.

"Do you… do you feel out of place," she questioned hesitantly. "Like… you belong somewhere else?"

" _Right now?_ " he clarified.

"Yes," she confirmed.

" _Yes,_ " he replied, " _it's called soul disconnect."_

"What's that?" Mai asked with interest.

" _It's what happens when you dream of past lives,_ " he explained.

"You mean… reincarnation?" she asked.

" _Something like that,_ " he murmured.

"You believe in that kind of thing?" she wondered aloud.

" _I suppose… it's hard to say._ " Lin mused. " _There isn't a lot of data on the soul. Although, an overdependence on data disallows flexibility of thought._ "

He paused for a moment before continuing.

" _Depending on the teachings, there may be some belief of reincarnation in Taoism. Perhaps this is what some refer to as immortality. According to Zhuangzi, in death, one gives up one form of existence to assume another… though, whether this can be assumed to mean reincarnation or something beyond physical existence is unclear._ "

He stopped to take a breath, unused to speaking so much.

" _In addition, earthbound spirits are those that have lingering regrets, those which have yet to accept their deaths. It has been theorized that cleansed spirits do not return to earth once they move on, but this perhaps is evidence that they have accepted the natural process of death and thereby were reintegrated into the cycle. Perhaps this is why spirits attempt to possess the living, since they cannot be reintegrated._ "

There was a pause as he finished his thoughts.

"Wow, Lin-san..." Mai finally replied, slightly shocked. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk."

" _Don't tell anyone_ ," he laughed. " _It could ruin my reputation._ "

He hadn't exactly confirmed his opinion, so Mai was still curious. "But... you do believe in it then? Reincarnation?"

" _Mm..._ " he hummed uncertainly, " _I won't say one way or the other whether it's true, but I like to believe that it forms a basis for the term soulmate._ "

Mai was fascinated by the turn the conversation had taken. "You mean two people who are meant to fall in love?"

" _Perhaps, but more so those souls which are drawn together throughout life due to past associations,_ " he corrected. " _It might explain why Gene's spirit had a stronger pull towards you than Naru._ "

Mai grew quiet at the mention of Gene.

" _I'm sorry,_ " Lin quickly apologized. " _I didn't mean to bring up Gene._ "

"It's fine," she reassured, though she felt slightly subdued. "Are you feeling better now, Lin-san?"

" _Yes,_ " he replied, " _thank you. —But I should go now._ "

"Okay... " Mai said somewhat reluctantly. She had never heard Lin speak so much on one topic, so she was slightly disappointed to let him go. "See you."

" _Alright,_ " he replied before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Unable to calm her mind, Mai gave up on sleep. She made the decision to arrive at the office early to give Lin a hand with packing since she knew Naru wouldn't help. When she arrived, Mai found Naru sitting in the van looking over documents. Lin was arranging equipment in the back of the vehicle. She approached Lin and knocked on the van.

"Good morning," Mai greeted.

Lin briefly glanced towards her.

"Good morning," he returned in greeting. "You're here early."

"Well, someone called me early," Mai pointed out. "I was already packed and couldn't get back to sleep."

Lin frowned as he adjusted a few cameras.

"Sorry about that," he said vacantly.

"It was fine," she replied with a wave, noting the emptiness of his apology.

They fell into a silence. The morning was quiet. The only sounds came from Naru rustling papers and Lin adjusting equipment.

"Hey, Lin-san," Mai said to get the man's attention, "about our conversation this morning—"

Lin quickly turned towards Mai in irritation, leveling her with a cold gaze.

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

Startled by his sudden hostility, Mai backed up, tripping over her feet in the process. She was too surprised to catch herself and began falling back.

"Taniyama-san!" Lin called out in worry as he quickly grabbed her hand.

Mai looked at Lin, wide-eyed in shock, as she leaned precariously back, held up only by his hand. She couldn't believe how clumsy she was. Lin gently tugged on her hand, trying to get her to stand up properly.

"What are you two doing back there?" came Naru's voice.

"N-nothing!" Mai replied shakily. "I just tripped over my own feet."

"Then stop messing around!" Naru called back harshly. "If you're here then get to work!"

Mai furrowed her brow in anger until she felt Lin tug her hand again.

"Come on," Lin said, "help me carry the equipment from the office."

Mai nodded meekly, standing properly on her own. She watched Lin as he grabbed the supply cart and brought it over.

"That's why I came so early, you know," she mumbled when he came near.

"I know," Lin admitted, beginning to walk towards the office. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I just didn't want Naru to hear."

"Oh," she quietly replied, feeling a little unsettled.

Lin looked backed at Mai.

"I really am sorry," Lin told her apologetically. "Naru just sees those kinds of beliefs as foolish. I didn't want you to bring it up in front of him, but I overreacted."

"You don't find them foolish though?" Mai asked as they reached the elevator.

"Sometimes," Lin said, pushing the up button.

The elevator doors opened, granting them access. Lin wheeled the cart in and Mai followed behind him, pushing the button for the second floor.

"From the way you spoke this morning," Mai pointed out, "I had assumed that you often have dreams of your past life."

"Rarely," Lin admitted indifferently.

"Really?" Mai asked in surprise. "But why?"

Lin gave Mai a doubtful glance.

"It's a bit of a long explanation," he admitted.

"I'd like to hear it all the same," Mai replied with curiosity.

Lin nodded just as the doors to the elevator opened. The pair quickly exited and began walking to the office.

"There exists a concept known as soul dualism," Lin began. "This is the belief that humans have two souls. The ethereal soul, which may leave the body, and the corporeal soul, which remains within the body even after death, whereupon it dissolves along with the body."

Lin paused to unlock the office door.

"Does this make sense?" he asked as they entered the office.

"Yes, I think I understand," Mai answered.

Lin nodded in approval before continuing.

"In traditional Chinese culture, these are known as the hun and po, and they correlate to yang and yin respectively. They feed off one another in an endless cycle. Since the hun is fond of wandering and leaving the body during sleep, Taoists have developed techniques for restraining the hun."

"And this is why you don't experience these dreams often?" Mai cut in.

"Yes," Lin confirmed, "but occasionally these restraints are broken. I'm not exactly sure why this occurs. It seems my hun soul is seeking the soul of a woman I was once deeply involved with."

"I see," Mai responded contemplatively.

"Sometimes it doesn't make much sense to me," Lin admitted, opening the door to the resource room.

"I think it seems somewhat romantic," Mai responded as she watched him enter the small room.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it romantic," he commented, pulling the cart between them. "It's more of a need to find a resolution to the conflicts of our past life. It seems things did not end well for us."

Mai sighed, disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm.

"But you have that desperation to be near her, don't you?" Mai asked, relating it to her own feelings. "That painful longing that causes a physical ache within your chest?"

Lin stopped in the middle of reaching for one of the cameras. He looked at Mai in speculation.

"You have the dreams, too, don't you?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Mai confirmed. "That man… he seems so near yet so distant."

"I know the feeling," Lin agreed.

"But what if it's this longing that's keeping us apart?" Mai questioned earnestly. "I never thought it was more than a dream and now… "

"You're wondering who he could be?" Lin guessed.

"Yes," Mai nodded. "It's as though I've met him before. In this life, I mean. But I can't distinctly see who he is and I wonder if this longing for him is blinding me to his present form."

"That makes sense," Lin acknowledged. "I get the distinct feeling I've met her before as well, but I've never had that instant realization that this person before me is the one."

"So she could be among your acquaintances?" Mai wondered.

"I hope not," he quickly replied.

Mai laughed. "We're not good enough for you, Lin-san?"

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant," he corrected. "Excluding you, I don't think I could cope with her being one of my acquaintances."

"I'm glad I'm an exception," Mai laughed. "I would have been disappointed otherwise."

They fell into silence once again as they stared at each other across the cart.

"It wouldn't work out anyway," Lin finally pointed out. "You're all in love with Naru, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't think that's quite accurate," Mai confessed. "Regardless, Naru has his Wimbledon girl."

Lin laughed. "Except she's over eighty and a spirit."

"Yes, Naru has his quirks," Mai smiled fondly.

Lin returned her smile. They shared a brief and comfortable silence.

"I wish it was you," Lin finally confessed. "It would be so easy then, wouldn't it?"

"That's true," Mai agreed, "but… "

"There's just something missing," he finished for her.

Mai gently nodded.

"I wish it was different though," she admitted sadly.

Lin gave her a weak smile.

"Here," he said as he handed her a piece of equipment. "We should hurry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai trailed after Lin as he wheeled the last of the equipment to the van. She was feeling melancholy after her talk with him. He had said there was something missing between them, but she honestly didn't know what. She liked Lin a lot, even considered him one of her closest friends, if not the closest. At times, she considered that she might want more from him than just friendship. But there was something holding her back. There was some fear that she couldn't reconcile with her budding feelings for the man. It upset her greatly. She didn't understand why she just couldn't admit her feelings to him. Was she really afraid that Lin might reject her?

"Mai, hurry up!" Naru ordered.

"I'm coming!" Mai replied, quickly picking up her pace.

She made it to the back of the van where Naru stood off to the side. Lin had already started unloading the cart.

"Mai, you should have just stayed home until everything was packed," Naru commented. "It would have gone faster without you."

"That's not true!" Mai protested. "Lin-san, tell Naru that's not true."

"It would have gone faster with less chatter," Lin stated.

"Lin-san!" Mai exclaimed.

She gave him a doleful look, hurt by his words.

"What?" Lin asked, honestly confused.

"Why do you always agree with Naru?" she questioned.

Lin looked at her in surprise.

"I honestly wasn't agreeing with Naru. I only meant that, with your help and less conversation, it would have gone much faster. I wasn't in any way equating the two. Your help is always appreciated."

Naru scoffed at his explanation.

"She's a distraction in your case," Naru muttered.

Lin frowned at Naru, not quite hearing what he said. He decided to ignore him in favor of speaking with Mai.

"Taniyama-san, will you please help me load the rest of the equipment?" Lin asked.

Even though she knew he was only stating facts, Mai was still upset with him. She somehow felt like he was saying he would have preferred not talking to her. The thought of that hurt her deeply.

"Fine," she finally conceded.

Mai worked on handing Lin equipment from the cart as he loaded it in the van, and after she handed Lin the last camera, Mai went to the passenger side.

"Naru, move over," Mai said, "I want to sit by the window."

"Go to the other side and sit in the middle," Naru replied dismissively.

"Naru, please," Mai begged, "let me sit by the window."

Naru ignored Mai's request, refusing to speak with her any further. He wasn't going to be a part of her and Lin's lovers' spat whether or not they knew they were having one. Regardless of the fact that they hadn't realized it yet, those two were a couple. It was so stupidly obvious it made him sick.

Mai knew she had lost the battle to Naru. He always sat by the window. There was no changing it. Even so, Mai wasn't happy with Lin at the moment, and she didn't feel like sitting next to him for the next several hours, so she figured she'd at least try. Resigning herself, she walked around the back of the van to get in the other side.

Lin noticed Mai's sour mood as she passed him. It was difficult not to notice when she was upset due to her expressive face. The only problem was that Lin didn't always know the reason for it. But with the way she was currently avoiding looking at him, he found it likely that he was at fault.

"Taniyama-san," Lin said, reaching out to grab her hand.

He held her hand in his, preventing her from leaving. She turned to look at him expectantly.

"Are you angry with me?" Lin asked.

Mai sighed.

"I was," she admitted.

"But you're not now?" he asked.

"How could I be?" Mai told him. She wondered why she was so angry in the first place.

Lin was slightly confused by her quick change in mood. Had he done something right this time?

"Just forget about it," Mai said, removing her hand from his.

She went to the driver's side and slid in until she was sitting in the middle seat. Lin closed the back of the van and quickly left to store the supply cart in the office before returning to the van. Once everyone was in the vehicle, they set out to the site of the investigation.

The drive was a long one and it would take several hours. After the first hour, Mai was already bored. She thought that, perhaps, she was sitting between the world's two quietest, most obstinate men. She had attempted to start up a conversation a few times, but neither of them offered much of a response and after Lin's remark about her "chatter" earlier, Mai didn't feel like talking much either.

The heat and boredom were starting to make Mai sleepy. She knew it was only a matter of time before she drifted off. When she finally felt herself falling, there was nothing she could do to wake herself.

She hit the water with a loud splash, a painful sting exploding across her back. The sea engulfed her, saltwater burning her nasal passage as she involuntarily inhaled. She was disoriented, unable to find which way was up as her body sank deeper.

She was roughly pulled from the water, vaguely conscious of her surroundings. Someone leaned her on her side before turning her onto her back. She felt _his_ presence close by and suddenly he was forcing air into her body.

When she came to, coughing and spitting up water, he was at her side, a look of relief on his face.

"Why are you so clumsy?" he demanded. "You can't even walk down a mountain."

She frowned up at him, trying to focus.

"Why were you kissing me?" she asked, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

He closed his eyes, breathing out slowly before opening them again.

"That's the first thing you ask?" he questioned, his tone admonishing. "And anyway, I wasn't kissing you. You stopped breathing. It's a proven technique, but I wouldn't expect you to know that."

"I still think you were just trying to kiss me," she countered.

"If I wanted to kiss you," he said seriously, "I'd do it when you were conscious and fully capable of responding."

"Fully capable of refusing, you mean," she challenged.

"You wouldn't be capable of refusing me," he informed her, smiling smugly.

She blushed and looked away to stare past him up to the cliff side.

"Did you jump from the cliff?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes," he replied, serious again.

"Just for a kiss, Master?" she teased. "If you were that desperate, you should have asked."

"Be silent, woman," he murmured as he leaned down to actually kiss her.

"Yes, Master," she whispered just as his lips touched hers.

Mai woke suddenly, feeling lost and out of place in the world. She leaned forward, burying her face in her hands. Her eyes were damp with tears. She didn't know why she was crying. That was one of her happier memories of the man.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked from beside her. His tone was neutral.

"Nothing," Mai replied. "Just a dream. I've had it before."

"Then pull yourself together," Naru ordered.

Mai leaned back, taking a deep breath. She tilted her head slightly to the side to look at Lin. His posture was stiff, indicating he was unsettled. Mai knew it was difficult for him to respond to a crying woman, especially when he was driving. Comforting her wasn't generally something he did. He usually stood by helplessly watching. But Mai didn't care; she was just glad he was there.

Lin felt Mai lean her head on his shoulder. He quickly glanced at her, hoping she was okay. He didn't know what to say. Naru had already asked her what was wrong and Lin was fairly sure he already knew. She said she had a dream. He knew the type she meant.

When Mai nestled her face again his arm, releasing a gentle sigh, Lin felt himself relax. He cared about her so deeply, but somehow he couldn't express it. He thought he had given her plenty of hints. If she was interested in him, he was sure she would have acknowledged his feelings by now. It seemed that, perhaps, all she wanted from him was friendship. That was enough for him at least. But that didn't stop him from quietly contemplating their relationship for the remainder of the drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Upon arriving at the investigation site, the client, Yamazaki Jirou, came out to greet them.

"Shibuya-san, welcome," Jirou greeted. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the room I've set aside for you."

Naru nodded to the man and the three followed him inside. Once in the room that was to be their base, Jirou spoke up.

"I hope this is alright," he said.

Naru nodded, expressionless, before turning to Lin and Mai.

"Let's get to work," he told the pair.

Jirou wore a hesitant expression as he watched Naru turn to leave.

"There's something else I should tell you about the Yamazaki house," Jirou confessed.

The three turned their attention to Jirou, waiting for him to continue.

"We have not fully atoned for all of our sins," Jirou cryptically replied.

"And how does this relate to our current investigation, Yamazaki-san?" Naru questioned in a bored tone.

"There are more than just ghosts here, Shibuya-san," Jirou replied. "Our family is cursed."

"How so?" Naru inquired.

"The family keeps a set of records detailing our history and influence," Jirou said solemnly. "Among these records is the tale of two individuals whose actions would eventually result in their deaths and cause a disastrous effect upon the family. It's unclear why, but their names are absent from the family records. They're known only as the nameless master and his beloved."

"Are these records available?" Naru asked, glancing at his two investigators as they visibly stiffened.

"I can acquire the records in question for you," Jirou offered, "but other than that, the records are off limits to outsiders."

Naru nodded. "Continue."

"Long ago," Jirou began, "our family once held the service of a master of sorcery and martial arts. For generations, he trained the first born son of the family on an isolated mountain top. This continued unchanging until something occurred that would change everything."

"What was it?" Naru asked, keeping an eye on his investigators. They appeared tense.

"It happened in the first half of the 19th century," Jirou continued. "The legend begins with the birth of twins. One boy and one girl. Apparently, the boy was weak and showed little potential, but his sister was exceptionally gifted. Being the first born son, the brother should have been chosen to train atop the mountain as per family tradition. But in their sixteenth year, the sister was chosen."

"A young girl on an isolated mountain top with a lonely old man," Naru stated. "Didn't they expect something might happen?"

"That's where the tale gets somewhat fanciful," Jirou admitted.

Naru raised a brow at him. "How so?"

"According to the legend, the nameless master was centuries old," Jirou revealed, "yet due to a contract formed between him and our family, he attained immortality. Because of this, he forever appeared as a young man and could not age."

"If he was immortal, then how could he die?" Naru questioned skeptically.

"He willingly broke the contract to be with his beloved," Jirou answered, "thereby accepting mortality."

"It appears your family had no foresight," Naru commented. "If he was a lonely young man, then he would have had all the more reason to abscond with the girl."

"He was said to be a highly austere man," Jirou asserted, "unable to be moved by the wiles or charm of any woman. In fact, he hated women. In his view, they were all silly and ignorant, ready to ruin a man without a thought. It was because of this that the family held no worries. They did not think he would give up his immortality for one girl."

"I see," Naru conceded. "So, the sister was chosen."

"Yes," Jirou confirmed, "she was to spend several years training. They would occasionally descend from the mountain to meet with the family, but after spending two years together on the mountain, they made the decision to leave."

"And the consequence?" Naru prompted.

"The only consequence should have been the loss of his immortality," Jirou disclosed. "However, the brother, embittered and enraged, did not think this was suitable punishment. The only problem was that he lacked the power to do anything against the two. The brother made the decision to contract with a demon to gain the power to murder the pair. In the end, both siblings died and with his remaining life force, the master sealed the demon and bound him to the earth."

"And where does the curse come in?" Naru asked, maintaining his bored tone.

"Since that time, every firstborn son dies at the age of sixteen," Jirou finally revealed. "The deaths are inexplicable. We haven't been able to find the cause and it has come to be believed that we are cursed. The records state that fate will bring the master and his beloved together once more in order to lift the curse from our family, but we can no longer wait for fate."

"And how will fate achieve this?" Naru inquired.

"Reincarnation," Jirou answered.

Naru stared at him expressionless for a few moments.

"We will take this into consideration," Naru acknowledge, "but first I'd like to perform a preliminary investigation."

"I understand," Jirou conceded, slightly bowing. "Please continue with your work."

He left the three and Naru turned to Lin and Mai once more.

"Go and move the equipment," Naru ordered.

They nodded in acknowledgement, one thought passing through their minds.

'It can't be.'

~oOo~

As they transported the equipment into the base, Mai pondered over the Yamazaki legend. It sounded eerily familiar. She couldn't be sure, but it sounded just like the dreams she had of that man, the one she called Master. It was difficult for her to tell though. Her memory of the dreams were vague. The only time they were clear was just after she had one. It was only then that she would realize it was a recurring dream. Of course, she knew she had them and she always remembered the man, it was just that the events seemed to slip from her memory after a few days.

After they finished setting up the equipment and gathered in the base, Mai still had many questions buzzing in her head.

"Naru," Mai said, "what do you think about the legend?"

"I think it's a legend," Naru replied coolly.

"You don't believe in reincarnation, then?" she asked cautiously.

Lin tensed at her words, but didn't offer any comment.

"I don't have any particular interest in the subject," Naru replied. "It's all subjective data."

"You don't think fate works to pull souls together?" Mai tried.

"Now that, I find foolish," Naru replied cruelly.

Naru's comment angered her. She wanted to believe there was some truth behind the word fate.

"It's not foolish!" Mai loudly argued.

"It is," he asserted. "So be quiet."

Mai turned to look at Lin. She didn't know why, but she needed him to acknowledge that it was true.

"Lin-san, tell him it's not foolish," she pleaded.

"It is foolish," Lin commented, suddenly feeling annoyed. He wanted her to just let it go.

"But you believe in it!" Mai protested.

"I believe in the concept," Lin agreed, turning to face her, "but I think it's foolish to wait around for someone you may never even meet."

"But you said souls are pulled towards each other," Mai reminded him.

"They are," Lin conceded, hating himself for putting the idea in her head, "but that doesn't guarantee anything."

"It must mean something, though," Mai insisted. "Bonds aren't easily broken."

"Souls can form new bonds." Lin argued, suddenly feeling defensive. Why couldn't she just accept what he could be for her? "Our past lives shouldn't hold us back."

"So you're saying you don't even care?" Mai questioned in disbelief.

"Not if—" Lin abruptly stopped, too angry to continue. He exhaled through his nose several times, trying to calm his anger, before he quietly spoke, "It would have been best if I had never told you."

Mai was suddenly taken aback. She couldn't understand why he would say something like that. It hurt her more than anything to hear him say it.

"Why?" she finally asked.

Lin took a moment to search for his next words. Their argument had become heated and he wasn't thinking properly.

"You're obsessed with this soulmate thing," he calmly informed her. "You can't even see what's right in front of you."

The room fell silent. Naru quietly watched his two investigators, unwilling to hazard a comment or snide remark. After a few moments, Mai spoke up, her tone dangerous.

"What I see in front of me is a heartless bastard," she seethed. "Do you care so little about me that you'll never support me against Naru?"

Lin looked at her in surprise. She had clearly misinterpreted his words. It had nothing to do with Naru.

"That's not—" He attempted to correct her, but he was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it," Mai broke in.

She then abruptly turned to exit the room, leaving the two men to their thoughts. After a minute of silence, Naru spoke up.

"You're clearly in over your head," he observed.

Lin glared at Naru, unhappy with the young man for provoking Mai, and equally unhappy with himself for everything he had said and everything he hadn't.

"I need to go talk to her," Lin finally told Naru.

"Fine," Naru replied, reflexively lifting his hands in surrender.

This had always been Naru's default response for diffusing a tense situation with Lin, but at the moment it only caused the man to look at him curiously. After a moment, Lin spoke up.

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with this," he admitted.

"Just remember to use your words," Naru tried to offer encouragingly, though he didn't quite succeed.

Lin exhaled deeply, trying to center himself. Feeling only slightly better he set out to look for Mai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Lin headed outside to the van, hoping Mai wouldn't be so reckless as to wander off when they had yet to investigate the house. He was relieved to find her leaning against the side of the van. Her arms hung limply at her side as she stared blankly at the ground.

"Taniyama-san," Lin called out.

She raised her head upon hearing his voice, a look of uncertainty on her face, but she remained silent. Lin came to stand in front of her. He quietly searched her face as she stared up at him.

"Would apologizing be enough to fix this?" he asked.

Mai pondered his question for a moment.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"I really wasn't agreeing with Naru," he tried to explain.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore," she replied calmly.

"But I want you to understand," he tried again.

"I understand," she said, maintaining her calm demeanor.

"Do you?" he questioned.

Mai looked at him seriously. She was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe I don't," she finally admitted.

"Tell me," he urged.

Mai averted her gaze, softly exhaling. She pushed away from the van, moving to walk. Lin followed behind her.

"I suppose you're just looking out for me," Mai announced.

"It's more than that," Lin confessed.

Mai stopped a little ways off from the cliff side, staring out over the water. It was mid afternoon and there was a warm breeze. She stood with her back turned towards him.

"What is it then?" she asked.

Lin struggled to find the words. How could he tell her all the things he was thinking? At this moment, she completely consumed his mind. If she wasn't his soulmate, then he didn't care who they were. He didn't want there to be anyone else for him or for her. Soulmates be damned, he wanted Mai.

"Sometimes, I just want to say to hell with this past lives business," he confessed.

Mai tensed, but didn't immediately respond.

"But why?" she finally asked, turning towards him.

"All this waiting, all this searching. It all means nothing compared to how I feel towards you," he admitted. "You understand, don't you?"

Lin looked at her searchingly, but she refused to make eye contact.

"Please…" he gently pleaded.

Mai closed her eyes with a mournful expression and shook her head.

"I don't know," she denied. She wouldn't admit the truth to herself.

Lin hung his head, feeling resigned. He clenched his hands tightly at his side.

"I can never be enough for you," he acknowledged in defeat. "You want him, whoever he is."

Mai shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't explain the pain his words brought on.

Lin quickly looked up to Mai when he heard her start to cry. He stared at her helplessly, unsure of what to do. He hated that he was the reason she was crying. Making a decision, he quickly moved to hug her to him. She immediately returned his embrace.

"Shh," he soothed. "You only have a responsibility to your own feelings."

"And I keep lying," she lamented. "I wish I could stop lying, but I'm terrified by the intensity of these feelings."

Lin tightened his embrace, sighing at the sorry state of their relationship. He always felt like they were on the edge of progress, but now he knew she longed for someone else.

"You and I," he remarked, "we're stuck in this state of purgatory, aren't we? I want you and you want him, but where is he?"

"Please don't say that," Mai begged. "You really don't understand."

"And I wish I did," Lin admitted. "Though, I wonder if we'll ever understand each other."

She hid her face against his chest, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against him. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Lin pulled back, bringing her hands to rest in his. Seeing that she was still crying, he reached up to hold her face and gently wiped her tears away.

"You don't need to apologize to me," he murmured. "You don't owe me anything."

"But, I just..." Mai couldn't find the words to express herself. She wanted to make him understand her feelings, but she didn't understand them herself. There was a fear she couldn't shake.

"There's no need to explain yourself," he gently asserted. "This friendship is enough for me."

Mai nodded, closing her eyes. She sighed when Lin enfolded her in his arms again.

'Someday I'll overcome this fear,' she promised herself.

~oOo~

Lin and Mai quietly walked back to the base, an air of melancholy surrounding them. Naru turned to look at them when they entered the room.

"What's going on?" Naru asked.

"I really think Taniyama-san needs to rest," Lin told him.

Naru looked at Mai, but she kept her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Fine," Naru consented. "Rest on the couch for now."

She nodded, walking over to the couch. She slowly laid down, resting on her back. Lifting her arm, she brought it to rest over her eyes. Sleep soon overtook her.

~oOo~

Mai was dreaming of that temple again. The air around her was heavy and charged. It was sure to storm soon. She looked at the man in front of her, feeling sad.

"We have obligations to the family," she said. "It doesn't allow us the freedom to be together."

"Come away with me," he begged. "I'll break the contract and from here on age as you age."

"You can't mean that," she responded.

"I do," he answered. "I wish to give all that I am to you."

"I won't let you forfeit your immortality for me," she argued.

"But don't you see? Immortality means nothing to me," he asserted. "I would die a thousand deaths to spend one lifetime with you. An eternity without you is not living."

She found it hard to argue with him.

"How could I refuse you after that?" she asked.

"I don't expect you to," he admitted.

She smiled warmly at him.

"You're rather confident, aren't you?" she remarked.

"How can I not be when I know you love me just as I love you," he confessed.

"Jun..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

"What happened?" Naru asked the moment Mai had fallen asleep.

"...I confessed my feelings for her," Lin calmly replied.

"And?" Naru prompted.

"She doesn't reciprocate," Lin explained as though stating a fact.

Naru's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"That isn't possible," he said in disbelief.

Lin gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"It just isn't possible," Naru replied with certainty. "I've seen the way she is around you."

"That's the truth of it though," Lin responded. "I told her how I felt and she refused to even acknowledge my feelings."

"But look at her," Naru insisted, gesturing towards Mai. "She's devastated. There has to be something more."

Lin briefly glanced at Mai before returning his attention to Naru.

"She wants someone else..." he admitted.

"That's impossible," Naru disagreed. "Her life practically revolves around her work with us, and besides Gene, she's never shown an interest in anyone except you."

Lin remained quiet. Naru narrowed his eyes at the man.

"There's something you're not telling me," Naru accused. "—Earlier, you two were arguing about soulmates. What was that about?"

Lin released a gentle sigh, giving in to Naru's questioning.

"Mai's been having dreams about her past life," he confessed. "There's a man in them that she can't let go of."

"How does she know that's what they are?" Naru demanded.

"I told her," Lin admitted feebly.

"Why?" Naru questioned.

"It was honestly an accident," Lin said defensively. "I had no idea she was having the dreams. I was the one who had one, and when I called her this morning, she just seemed to know how I was feeling."

"You didn't question that at all?" Naru chastised.

"No," Lin conceded.

"And even after everything you went through before," Naru ridiculed, "you didn't hesitate to tell her your soulmate theory, did you?"

"Naru, you don't understand how disorienting the experience is," Lin argued. "When Mai described everything I was feeling, I couldn't stop myself."

Naru quietly contemplated Lin's words, carefully considering the circumstances.

"Putting all that aside," Naru began, "we both know Mai is a practical person. She has feelings for you. She wouldn't disregard them due to someone she only sees in her dreams. She moved on from Gene, didn't she?"

Lin didn't respond, so he decided to change his line of questioning.

"Maybe you weren't clear about your feelings," Naru tried. "Did you tell her you're in love with her?"

"No," Lin admitted.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Naru questioned.

"Because she doesn't love me back," Lin quietly insisted. "Naru, please don't—"

Lin immediately quieted at the sound of Mai's whispered word. He had heard it clearly. Quickly turning his head in her direction, he stared at her sleeping form.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"She said my name," Lin quietly replied.

"Jun?" Naru asked in confusion. "Lin, what are you—"

Lin quickly brought his hand to his forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy. He reached out for the chair next to him, attempting to steady himself.

"Lin, what's wrong?" Naru questioned in worry.

"I —I don't know," Lin answered shakily, bringing his hand to rest over his chest.

He felt a heavy, rapid beat beneath his palm, causing him to frown in confusion. It was then that a sudden stabbing sensation pervaded his chest. He reflexively clutched at his shirt from the pain, causing it to bunch as he pulled against it. Clenching his teeth, Lin breathed deeply through his nose, preventing himself from crying out.

There was a pressure inside him, pressing outward as if trying to escape his body. It was everything he had shackled inside him. His soul, his emotions, the longing he had tried to erase, all of it was pressing against him, trying to break his restraints. The pain he felt only increased with the pressure. But when the pain finally reached the point of being unbearable, he suddenly felt something inside him shatter and then it was gone. He gasped in relief, sucking in several deep breaths.

"I was such an idiot," Lin panted. "Of course it was her."

"...What happened?" came Mai's voice from the couch.

Lin quickly looked up, seeking out her eyes with his own.

"You felt it, didn't you?" he asked.

"I did," Mai confirmed, sitting up, "but why now? What changed?"

"The restraints on my soul suddenly broke," he answered. "—That was the reason neither of us realized before now."

"Why would they break?" Mai questioned.

"You called out to me," Lin replied.

Mai quietly stared at him for a few moments before averting her gaze. She looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her hands as she worried her bottom lip. She wasn't sure how to address the distressing thoughts that plagued her mind.

"What's wrong?" Lin gently questioned.

"It's —it's nothing," Mai tried to dissemble, though she knew she couldn't hide the truth forever.

"You're disappointed that I'm him, aren't you?" Lin questioned.

Mai quickly looked up at his words. He had it all wrong.

"That's not true," she protested.

"Isn't it?" he said bitterly. "It was never that I wasn't him. You just don't want _me_."

"Lin-san! Stop it," Mai ordered. "Of course I want you. I —I'm in love with you. But it wasn't until now that I realized why I've been holding back."

"Then tell me why," Lin pleaded. "What reason could there be?"

"I'm terrified!" Mai confessed.

"Of what?" Lin questioned. "You know I'll always protect you."

"That's the problem!" Mai exclaimed. "I'm the reason you died! It was all my fault and I can't help thinking it might happen again."

"That's not true," Lin disagreed. "And even if it was, I could never regret loving you. You freed me from stagnation. The life I had before you was hardly living."

"But—" Mai attempted to interrupt, but Lin cut her off.

"It took me centuries to find you before," he insisted, "and now that I've found you again, I want to be with you here… in this life."

Mai squeezed her eyes shut, attempting not to cry.

"I can't live without you," she whispered, "but I don't know if I can do this."

Lin quickly closed the distance between them, kneeling in front of her and bringing her hands to rest in his.

"Just trust in me," he entreated, "and know I'll do everything in my power to keeps us together in this life for as long as possible."

Mai opened her eyes to look at him when he spoke. She wanted to trust in him so much, and she found that she did. It was impossible for her to doubt the conviction of his words. Lin never made foolish promises. She trusted him implicitly.

"I trust you," she consented.

Lin softly smiled at Mai. The pair remained hand in hand gazing at one another, silently communicating a lifetime of forgotten emotions. However, the other occupant in the room was quickly growing impatient.

"Now that that's out of the way," Naru drawled, "we can move on."

Lin and Mai quickly parted, looking away in embarrassment. They had forgotten all about Naru.

Naru shook his head at their shyness. He figured it was too much to expect that they would finally get it together.

"Well then," Naru continued, "tell me everything."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

The three members of the SPR team quietly sat around the conference table that had been set up in their base. Lin carefully contemplated his words. Not knowing how to explain something he felt was extremely intimate, he glanced towards Mai for support. Noticing his look, Mai gestured towards Naru with her eyes, urging Lin to speak. It appeared as though Mai was leaving it to him to begin the conversation.

Lin opened his mouth to speak before changing his mind and immediately closing it once again. Naru raised a questioning brow in Lin's direction.

"Full disclosure," Naru stated.

Lin blinked a moment before turning back to Mai, giving her a quizzical look. All she offered was a shrug, which caused him to sigh in defeat. Hanging his head, Lin closed his eyes. He couldn't believe she wasn't going to offer him any support.

Feeling Mai grab his hand, Lin quickly looked up. She gave him a slight smile, gently squeezing his hand, before speaking.

"It's safe to say we're linked to this case," Mai directed towards Naru, "but there are some things that are, of course, private."

Naru looked at her in shock. He didn't know which statement he was more surprised by.

"Explain," Naru ordered.

"I can say with confidence that Lin-san and I are the master and his beloved from the Yamazaki legend," Mai replied calmly, "but there are things of an intimate nature that neither of us care to elaborate on. So, full disclosure is unlikely."

"When did you realize this?" Naru demanded.

"I had a suspicion after Yamazaki-san told us about the legend," Mai admitted.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Naru replied irritability.

"Well, I was trying to," Mai explained, "but someone was being a jerk."

"I'm sorry," Lin quickly apologized.

"Oh, Lin-san, I wasn't talking about you," Mai clarified.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Lin countered. "I realize now why you needed that confirmation from me. Of course you'd get upset at my careless remarks."

"I still don't completely understand why you didn't care the same way I did," Mai admitted.

"...It's because I fell in love with you," Lin explained, "not the memory of who you used to be. Although, when I think about it, you're very similar."

"So, ironically, you didn't have the same longing for your soulmate," Mai reflected, "because you were longing for me… your soulmate."

Naru let out a short laugh at Mai's comment, causing Lin to wince slightly in embarrassment.

"When you say it like that," Naru observed, "it seems completely ridiculous."

"That's true," Lin admitted. "However, to eliminate the desperation the dreams inflicted on my mind, I was instructed to keep restraints on my soul at all times. I didn't realize they would essentially act as a blinder."

"Interesting," Naru mumbled, tapping his chin.

"What is?" Mai asked.

"All these years," Naru pondered, "why weren't you as affected as Lin was before he placed restraints on his soul?"

"Well," Mai contemplated, "I basically forget the dreams after a few days. There's only the memory of Jun… it's the same as when you wake up from a dream and you know you've dreamt of someone, but the details are missing. No matter how hard you try to regain the dream, it eludes you."

"That's not at all how I experience it," Lin said in surprise. "I remember everything in great detail. Especially our deaths."

"It must be a defense mechanism Mai's mind developed," Naru hypothesized. "—Lin, what were the circumstances of your deaths?"

"Rei..." Lin trailed off.

Naru looked at him questioningly. "Rei?"

"That was me," Mai explained. "...It's a little awkward, talking about ourselves this way."

"Alright," Naru conceded. "Speak from a third-party perspective. We'll call the pair from the Yamazaki legend Rei and Jun."

"There's one other," Lin added. "Rei's brother Kai."

"Of course," Naru nodded. "He plays a key role in all of this."

"Yes," Lin confirmed. "He formed a contract with a demon, but its identity is unclear to me."

Lin hesitated for a moment, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"What's wrong?" Naru questioned.

"I'm slightly reluctant to recount the details before I know Taniyama-san is completely prepared to hear them," Lin confessed.

Naru looked to Mai for her answer.

"While I currently don't remember the details for myself," Mai replied, "I'm prepared to hear them."

Lin nodded before continuing.

"I believe it was in this house that everything transpired," Lin began. "It was shortly after Jun and Rei had informed the family of their decision. As I said, Kai managed to summon a demon and formed a contract with it. I doubt Kai understood the implications. The demon took his body as a vessel, driving out his soul. Though by this point the true Kai was already dead, the demon was contractually obligated to finish what was asked of it or be forced to forfeit its control of the host body. Unlike normal spirits, if this was to occur, the demon wouldn't be able to freely possess another."

"What's the difference?" Naru asked.

"With these types of contractual demons," Lin explained, "they become anchored to the earthly realm upon completion of a contract. The only hindrance for them is that they can't switch host bodies until their current body dies. I'm unfamiliar with the ritual that Jun used, but I believe it prevents the demon from taking full control of a body."

"Why not banish the demon?" Naru interrupted.

Lin glanced towards Mai before continuing.

"Being mortally wounded," Lin disclosed, "Jun lacked the strength to fully destroy the demon."

Mai narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" she guessed.

"It's really not relevant," Lin said, trying to avoid the question.

"Please don't hide this from me," Mai begged.

Lin softly exhaled, looking at Mai sadly.

"There's a certain strength of will required to destroy a demon," he explained.

Mai considered what that meant.

"I died first, didn't I?" she questioned. Something like that, she knew, would break his will.

"Please don't let that weigh on your conscience," Lin pleaded with her. "It had no effect whatsoever on my death."

Mai contemplated his words. She knew there was nothing she could do to change the past. There was no use dwelling on things that had happened almost two centuries before. She had no idea what could have happened in the time between then and now. Whether or not they had other lives prior to this one, she couldn't say since she only remembered that one lifetime with Jun.

As of now, Mai could only consider her choices in the present. The thing that scared her, however, was that her choices might lead to the same conclusion as before. It wasn't a possibility she wanted to entertain, and she wouldn't allow herself to. She had faith in the man next to her and would trust everything to him.

"Alright," Mai finally agreed. Lin gave her a short nod of gratitude.

"Moving back to the topic at hand," Naru said, "is there anything we can do to destroy this demon?"

"There is," Lin confirmed. "However, considering it's true identity is unknown, it will require some effort."

"What do you have in mind?" Naru asked.

"I believe I have an idea of what's going on here," Lin informed Naru. "Based on how Yamazaki-san explained the behavior of his son, it appears that he's become possessed by the demon. The demon, in its weakened state, is unable to drive out the boy's soul. It must be going through a repeating cycle to find a host body, but once it manages to drive out the soul, the host body immediately dies. As to why the demon spends years being dormant only to possess the eldest son at the age of sixteen… I could only hazard a guess there, but I don't think it's relevant."

"You're thinking we should call John to exorcise the demon?" Naru asked.

"Yes, that was my thought," Lin agreed, "but there's a little more to it than that. In these circumstances, there are two levels of exorcism. Once the demon is exorcised from the body, we must move down the cycle of possession from person to place. If Brown-san can force the demon to reveal it's true name and exorcise it from the body, I will then be able to fully exorcise it from this place. It would be best to use a barrier exorcism to prevent the demon from escaping before the exorcism is done."

"Why is the name so important?" Mai wondered.

"Learning a being's true name gives you power over it," Lin explained. "This has been a central theme in various traditions of magic, religious invocation and mysticism, and it can be frequently witnessed in various aspects of culture. It's also essential in curses, as you've witnessed in our previous cases, which is why you shouldn't freely give out your full name."

"Ah," Mai replied in understanding.

She glanced at Naru when he began lightly tapping the table with his index finger. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Well, if we have a plan," Naru finally announced, "we should see about getting John on the next available flight here. He's most likely on the other side of Japan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Lin finalized all the travel arrangements, ensuring John would be at the Yamazaki house within the next two hours. Now that he had some time, Lin wanted to take the opportunity to speak with Mai in privacy. He turned towards Naru, hoping to grab his attention. The young man was keeping an eye on Yamazaki-san's son Ichirou, watching the video feed of the hall outside of his bedroom.

Sensing Lin's movement in his peripheral vision, Naru glanced in his direction. He could tell that Lin was asking for permission to leave his post. Naru glanced towards Mai, who was sitting on the couch looking absolutely bored. Returning his attention to Lin, Naru nodded his consent. Lin returned a nod in gratitude.

As Lin stood, he grabbed a radio and headset just in case anything out of the ordinary occurred. According to Yamazaki-san, it would be weeks before Ichirou exhibited the worst symptoms, so he didn't have any worries about the demon at present, but it was always best to be cautious.

"Taniyama-san," Lin spoke up.

Mai quickly looked up at him, the beat of her heart picking up slightly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Will you take a walk with me please?" he requested.

"Of course," Mai agreed, standing.

Lin nodded in thanks, however, he didn't immediately move. Instead, he stood nervously in place, his outward appearance calm and emotionless. Mai laughed anxiously after a few moments.

"Lin-san," she said, "I thought we were going for a walk..."

"We are," Lin responded, trying to calm his nerves. Even so, he still remained unmoving, unable to lift his feet.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Leave before I change my mind," he ordered.

That was enough to get Lin moving. He was at Mai's side in two long strides, grabbing her hand.

"We should get moving," he suggested as though he had never hesitated.

Mai giggled at his awkward behavior.

"Alright, Lin-san," she agreed happily.

~oOo~

Keeping his fingers entwined with Mai's, Lin slowly walked along the cliffside. Not that long ago, he had poured his heart out to Mai along this same cliffside and he was getting ready to do it again. He just hoped that the results would be different this time.

Stopping, Lin turned to face Mai.

"...Taniyama-san," he spoke up.

He paused, needing to take a deep breath to calm himself. He felt more nervous than before.

"Mai," he tried again, "I'd like to make my intentions perfectly clear."

Mai's heart began racing. She attempted to feign a peace of mind she didn't feel in the slightest.

"Is that so, Koujo?" she responded evenly.

"Yes," Lin breathed out lightly.

He desperately wanted to hold her, but he had to get his thoughts out.

"It's my greatest hope that you'll accompany me back to England," Lin confessed, "so that I may introduce you to my family… as my betrothed."

Mai's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"...Koujo, is this a proposal?" she questioned.

"It is," Lin confirmed.

He brought both of Mai's hands to rest in his, bracing them firmly.

"I know we've only just come to an understanding on our mutual feelings," he admitted, "however, I have no doubt in my mind that I want you to be my wife."

His confession caused Mai to feel a little unsteady. She honestly hadn't been expecting it. Beginning to hyperventilate, she quickly removed her hands from Lin's, placing them above her head. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Mai, are you alright?" Lin questioned in worry. "Is it too soon?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Mai laughed, trying to stop tears from spilling out. "And no, it's not too soon."

Lin blinked slightly in confusion as she continued laughing.

"Mai," he lightly chastised, "you had me worried."

Mai couldn't help herself. She just couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lin questioned.

Slowly sobering, Mai apologized.

"I'm sorry, Koujo," she offered. "I don't know what came over me. It's just, from this morning to now, suddenly we're engaged. You have to admit that's a little funny."

Lin couldn't help feeling a tendril of excitement run up his spine at Mai's confirmation that they were indeed engaged. He surprised her by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm never going to let you go," he promised.

"Koujo," Mai laughed, pushing him away, "you're so clingy."

Lin looked at her seriously.

"You'd rather I was more distant?" he asked expressionlessly.

Mai giggled. "It's what I'm used to at least."

Lin gave her a small smile.

"In all seriousness," he said, "will you marry me, Mai?"

"Yes," Mai nodded, "I can agree to that."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to," Mai insisted. "But if we're talking seriously... do you think your family will approve of me?"

"Well," Lin replied, "we'll have to put a little more faith in fate."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?" he inquired.

Mai held up her hand, wiggling her little finger.

"The invisible red string tied around the little finger?" she responded.

Lin smiled fondly at her behavior.

"Something like that," he agreed. "But in Chinese folklore, it's attached to the ankle. According to legend, the god Yue Xia Laoren ties an invisible red cord around the ankles of those destined to become lovers. Once the cord is tied, nothing can prevent their union. There's no amount of time or space that can keep them apart and nothing can break the cord. Regardless of how it's actually made, there are those in my family with the ability to see it. Once it's confirmed, they won't object to our marriage."

Mai worried her bottom lip. "Do you think..."

"I don't have any doubts," Lin declared.

Mai smiled at his confidence in their relationship. She only wished it hadn't taken her so long to realize the same.

"Then how long before we go to England?" she asked.

"I'll arrange everything as soon as we get back to Tokyo," Lin decided, "but it will also depend on our colleagues in Cambridge. It wouldn't be good to leave Naru on his own."

"Will we be gone for long?" Mai wondered.

"Well, yes," he admitted. "There will be the ceremony and then..."

Lin hesitated for a moment. In his excitement, he had completely forgotten about his family tradition.

"Well, I'm sure we can postpone _that_ ," he concluded.

"What's _that_?" Mai questioned.

Lin looked away in embarrassment. He wasn't sure how Mai would react.

"...producing an heir," he mumbled.

"What!?" Mai exclaimed.

Lin quickly turned back to look at Mai.

"We can postpone it for as long as you want," he reassured. "But when we decide to, my family will insist we remain in England for the duration of your pregnancy."

Mai scratched her head in bewilderment.

"This has got to be the weirdest day of my life," she muttered.

"Have you changed your mind?" Lin worried.

"Of course not," Mai insisted. "It's just a lot to take in."

"We can take it slow if that's what you want," Lin offered. "We can even put off the marriage for another year."

"No," Mai asserted. "I want to start a life with you as soon as possible. If that's what you want, of course."

Lin gave her a gentle smile.

"Of course," he agreed, pulling Mai into his embrace. "I want nothing more."

~oOo~

"That didn't take long," Naru commented as Lin and Mai returned to base.

"I think we've taken long enough," Lin responded, returning to his place in front of the computer.

"So you proposed then," Naru stated.

Mai looked at Naru in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I don't think something so obvious deserves a proper answer," Naru replied nonchalantly.

"Still as conceited as the day we met," Mai grumbled.

Naru smiled smugly. "My self-confidence has only grown since then."

Mai shook her head.

"He really is the world's biggest narcissist," she commented to no one in particular.

Even so, Mai decided Naru wouldn't be able to ruin her good mood.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait. Thank you for following this and thank you for all the reviews. This chapter will conclude the case. I'm sorry if it's anticlimactic. Originally, this was going to be the last chapter before an epilogue, but I extended the story by adding the previous chapter and now there will be more involving England. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

After checking the computer for the inventory of supplies and equipment they had brought, Lin stood up.

"I'm ready to begin the setup," he announced.

Naru nodded.

"Will the barrier interfere with the recording equipment?" he inquired.

"It's more than likely," Lin confirmed. "It will be a confined area, but if we use the wide-angle lens, we should be able to record from within the barrier."

"That should be sufficient," Naru responded. "What about the microphone?"

"That will also need to be inside the barrier," Lin answered. "Although, with the amount of spiritual energy that will be present, I'm worried about interference in the wave propagation. It's likely to cause an acoustic null zone."

"Either way, I'd like to at least set it up," Naru announced

"Alright," Lin agreed with a nod. He then looked towards Mai. "How confident are you in using Shichi Baku?"

Mai tilted her head in thought.

"For binding Ichirou-san?" she asked.

Lin nodded.

"I've only done it a few times," she admitted, "but I know I can do it well enough. Although, wouldn't it be better if you did it?"

"I'll be on the defensive from physical attacks," Lin explained. "I'm certain the demon will resort to violence once he realizes our identities."

Mai looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I can do it," she affirmed.

"Do you have everything you'll need for the exorcism?" Naru asked.

"I do," Lin confirmed. "However, some rope would be useful as well."

"Alright," Naru responded before he handed out orders. "Mai, go request the rope. Lin, setup the recording equipment where you think it would work best."

The pair nodded before going to their respective tasks.

~oOo~

By the time they had finished setting up, John had arrived and was escorted to the base by Jirou. They had spoken with Jirou about the exorcism of his son and were given permission to use whatever means possible to remove him from his room and exorcise the demon. As such, Lin and Mai were heading to retrieve the boy while John and Naru waited in the base.

Once they reached the boy's room, Lin checked the door knob. It was locked as expected.

"Please stand back," he requested.

When Mai did as he asked, Lin kicked open the door. It splintered and flew open into the pitch black room. An unpleasant stench wafted out.

"Ugh!" Mai exclaimed, covering her nose. "That's awful."

Lin immediately took up a defensive position.

"Be on your guard," he instructed.

"Right," Mai acknowledged, quickly shifting her stance.

The room was silent and there was no movement from the shadows.

"I can't see anything," Mai whispered.

"He'll soon make an appearance," Lin muttered.

It was then that he caught sight of movement from within the darkness. In the next instant, the figure of a boy came bounding out of the room on all fours. Lin swiftly tackled him to the ground and locked him into a grappling hold behind his back. He pulled himself up from the floor along with the boy.

"Mai, now," he signaled.

Mai nodded. She assumed a wide stance and began to form the nine cuts using the sword seal. She slashed the air nine times, five horizontal and four vertical, while chanting under her breath. Finally, she pushed forth her will.

Ichirou immediately stiffened before slumping in Lin's arms. Lin's eyes widened slightly before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Impressive," he complimented.

Mai blushed from his praise.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Do you need help carrying him back to base?"

"I've got him," Lin responded as he hefted the boy over his shoulder.

~oOo~

When the pair returned to base, Lin set Ichirou down in the chair they had set out. He then tied him to it.

"Brown-san," Lin addressed, "if you'll join me over here, I'll begin setting up the barrier."

He stood beside a table with neatly arranged items. It contained golden bowls, which held white notes bearing kanji. There was also a long, golden sword and incense, which Lin had lit moments before.

"Alright," John consented.

He walked over to stand beside the man and Lin closed his eyes, beginning to quietly chant. After a short while, Mai noticed the air shimmer around the pair and Ichirou. Briefly, there appeared to be a clear, translucent film encircling them.

"How is the video feed?" came Lin's voice over the speaker.

Mai was surprised that there wasn't an echo. In fact, she had only heard him from the speaker.

"...that's so weird," she commented.

Naru checked the monitor.

"It's fine," Naru replied. "The audio is working fine as well."

Lin nodded and looked towards John to signal him to begin.

John took out his rosary and bottle of holy water. He sprinkled the water around Ichirou, whose head immediately snapped up. The boy bared his teeth as John lightly made the sign of the cross.

"I accost thee, damned and most impure spirit," John addressed the demon residing in Ichirou, "cause of malice, essence of crimes, origin of sins, thee who revel in deceit, sacrilege, adultery, and murder."

John extended his hand towards Ichirou's chest and drew a cross there.

"I adjure thee in Christ's name," he continued, drawing a cross on Ichirou's forehead, "that, in whatsoever part of the body thou art hiding, thou shalt declare thyself, that thou shalt reveal thy name unto us."

Strange noises were heard from the speaker as the sound began to distort and cut out.

John drew a cross towards Ichirou's right, then left ear. Ichirou's body convulsed slightly and his mouth began to move, but no sound could be heard. After he had finished speaking, John drew a cross over Ichirou's mouth, then he covered the boy's eyes with one hand.

Ichirou's head fell forward and a crimson miasma began to seep from his body. It formed an indistinct haze above him and John quickly stepped back.

Lin picked up the sword and held it upright in front of himself, tightly gripping the hilt. He stood firmly, his stance wide, and stared hard at the apparition.

Mai unconsciously clasped her hands in front of her. She was anxious about the outcome and the fact that she couldn't hear what was being said only further increased her anxiety.

Being unable to do anything about it, Mai watched the scene on tenterhooks. She furrowed her brow as Lin's hair lightly began to sway as if being tossed by a breeze. It soon became apparent that the phenomenon was being produced by Lin himself as a whirlwind erupted around him and John lifted his hand to shield his face.

"Damn it," Naru muttered from behind Mai.

Mai shivered in worry.

"What is it?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Naru.

"The video cut out," he responded. "He's generating too much energy."

Mai looked back towards Lin. He was speaking authoritatively, though his words remained unheard.

Soon, the haze was engulfed in the whirlwind before it disappeared and everything became deathly still. After a moment, Ichirou slowly lifted his head. He blinked away the distant look he had held in his eyes and looked around, visibly confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

It seemed that Lin had removed the barrier. Mai released a sigh of relief and gently unfolded her hands, letting them fall to her side. The exorcism was through.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Releasing the spirits dwelling within the Yamazaki house was a simple matter once SPR dealt with the demon that cursed the Yamazaki family for over a century. Even so, Mai couldn't help feeling a little numb after the entire affair.

Currently, she was seated on Lin's sofa in his apartment. She limply held her knees as she stared vacantly at the coffee table.

"Has it finally sunk in?" Lin asked as he carried two cups of coffee from the kitchen.

Mai blinked for a moment before looking up at him.

"Has what?" she asked as she accepted a cup.

"That we'll be getting married in less than a month," he clarified as he took a seat on the sofa.

He was a little worried that Mai was starting to regret agreeing to marry him. She seemed to be acting strange lately. On top of that, she wasn't as cheerful as he thought she'd be.

"Oh, that," Mai said, gently waving away the suggestion. "I'm not too worried about that."

"Then what's the matter?" he inquired.

Mai sighed and set her cup on the table. She pulled her legs close once again. What truly plagued her was too painful to think about.

"All those spirits that were trapped in that house," she began, "they were so young and the demon killed them all. I can't help feeling… that it was our fault."

Lin frowned as Mai looked towards him. He silently brooded. If anything, he didn't want Mai to blame herself, but it was true that everything had resulted from them deciding to leave. Of course, others had a hand in it, too. Her parents, her brother… but the one that was the most at fault was…

"If anyone should be blamed for those deaths, it is I," Lin said quietly.

"No!" Mai exclaimed, sitting up. "I don't want you to take the blame."

"Mai…" Lin sighed. "Jun was the one who sealed the demon in that house. Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to do, but it was the only possible choice."

"But that was because I…" Mai tried to interrupt.

"No, it wasn't just because Rei died," Lin asserted. "Jun had little power left after battling the demon. All he could do was seal it. It would have escaped and wreaked havoc on the world otherwise. With how bitter Kai was, he had summoned a powerful demon of betrayal. And it was only because of Jun that I was able to exorcise it so easily. The world might not exist as it does today if things were done differently."

"I understand," Mai conceded, "but it's difficult to just view them as collateral damage for the sake of the world. And in a way, they were my family."

Lin set his coffee on the table before wrapping his arm around Mai's shoulders and pulling her close. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want you to bear the guilt of someone else's mistakes," he told her quietly. "We're different people now. What happened long ago is all beyond our control now and we shouldn't let it affect us in the present."

"But wasn't it fate that brought us together to fix those past mistakes?" Mai questioned.

Lin gently sighed and hugged Mai closer.

"The universe is a mysterious place that hasn't been fully explained yet," he mused, "but I don't think it works on predestination. Whatever fate may be, I don't think it's that. I believe it's more of a general outline of what may come to be, but it's constantly changing."

"But our souls were pulled together," Mai protested.

"Because they had a strong, pre-established connection," he reasoned. "That is what's called being soulmates."

"But you were so adamant that soulmates don't matter," Mai reminded him.

"That wasn't what I was implying," Lin explained. "I think a person can have more than one soulmate. Friends, family, lovers, they're all eligible to be classified as such."

"Which is why you said souls can form new bonds," Mai recalled.

"Yes," Lin agreed. "I love you regardless of all that past lives business. For who you are now, not who you were before. I fell in love with that sweet, innocent girl full of curiosity, who wandered into a possibly haunted building and inadvertently injured me the first time we met."

Mai cringed slightly, but still smiled fondly. If it wasn't for that, they might not be here now all these years later.

"You were so adamant that you were fine," Mai pointed out. "When it was so obvious that you weren't."

"Was it?" he asked.

"You were sweating profusely from the pain," she explained.

"Well, I didn't want to appear weak in front of you," he confessed. "But I was a little embarrassed as well. And completely rude."

Mai wrapped her arms sideways around Lin's waist.

"It all worked out in the end," she commented. "But what about the red string of fate? If it connects two people, they're meant to be together, right? It's not like you can go against that."

"It's just a legend," Lin stated. "No one really knows why it's there or how it's formed. The one fact about it is that it ties two people together. Perhaps it's only there after they form an unbreakable bond."

"And we can only get married if it's there?" Mai asked.

Lin was quiet for a few moments.

"I'll speak plainly," he finally said. "My family doesn't approve of you being Japanese. As I suspected, they've refused to consent to a marriage unless they have proof of our bond. They understand it's detrimental to a bonded pair's well-being to keep them apart and won't protest after it's confirmed."

Mai sobered slightly. She didn't like being disliked for things she couldn't control. She had argued with Lin over it before and he said it was a psychological issue he had no control over, but admitted he thought it was foolish. She realized now that the racial hate was so deeply rooted in him because of his parents. He didn't seem like the type otherwise.

"I'm scared to meet them," she admitted, her voice wavering. "I don't want them to hate me."

"Once they meet you, there's no way they could hate you," Lin reassured. "If for nothing else, they'll at least love you for being my bonded."

"Again, for something I have no control over," Mai pouted.

Lin turned towards Mai on the sofa and gently took her chin into his hand, guiding her to look up at him. He looked at her intently.

"Mai, you and I have complete control over this," he asserted. "We made this bond, then cultivated it and made it stronger. That isn't an easy thing to do when it comes to me."

"You were definitely difficult to get close to," Mai agreed.

"But do you understand that we're not together because we had no choice, but because we chose it of our own volition?" he asked. "We have free-will and we chose to exert it in this regard."

"I understand," Mai answered. "I love you, Koujo. Not Jun."

Lin looked at Mai fondly before leaning down to gently kiss her.

"I love you, Mai," he murmured against her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

" _Mai…_ "

Upon hearing the soft, distant utterance, Mai crinkled her brow. Her mind was far from consciousness at the moment and she couldn't quite figure out what it meant.

" _Mai…_ "

There it was again. Only, this time, it was accompanied by a soft caress along her cheek. Her features eased at the feel. It was as if someone was drawing her to the surface of an endless body of water. Her limbs felt heavy as she drifted upward.

" _It's time to wake up…_ "

Time to wake up? What did that mean. Time… to wake up. It clicked in her mind. She was asleep. But why was it time to wake up?

" _Don't you want to go to England?_ "

England...? England! She slowly blinked open her eyes to find a smiling Lin sitting beside her on his bed. He was already dressed for the day.

"Did you sleep well?" he gently asked.

Mai quietly stared at him for a moment. Did she?

"I had a dream," she murmured.

Lin's expression became serious.

"Was it unpleasant?" he questioned.

She shook her head.

"Not exactly," she responded. "I was in the ocean. It was a little frightening, but somehow I felt safe. I can't describe it. I wasn't drowning or anything."

"Just a normal dream, then?" he wondered.

Mai shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, anyway, go take a quick shower," he told her. "I'll make you breakfast. Do you want coffee or tea?"

"Hm…" she hummed in contemplation. "Probably coffee."

Lin nodded and leaned down, placing a soft peck on her lips, then stood up and headed towards the door. After a moment, he looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't go back to sleep," he said sternly.

Mai sighed, roughly grabbing the blanket and throwing it off.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," she grumbled.

She knew he definitely wouldn't put up with her dozing on a day they had a schedule to keep. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him pointedly. He nodded, then turned back to leave the room. She watched him as he left, openingly admiring his body. Once they were married, it would be all hers.

She lightly sighed. Once they were married… That still had to be decided by his family. No matter how much she believed in their connection, their marriage still depended on someone else to confirm their right to be with each other.

On the other hand, Lin consistently spoke as if it was already decided. He had a strong conviction on this matter and she at least had confidence in him, so if he said it was definite then she believed it.

Yes, it was definite they would be married, and once they were, their relationship would involve a whole new level of intimacy.

~oOo~

Though Mai enjoyed letting the warm water run over her tired body, she did as Lin told her and took a quick shower, albeit reluctantly. Afterwards, she dressed and went out to the living room.

The table was already set and as she sat down, Lin brought out two mugs from the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Mai said happily as he set one down on the table by her plate.

It was a simple breakfast, but she was still glad that he was so invested in taking care of her. Although, half of that was because he was currently regulating her diet. Something about cleansing in preparation for special ceremonies. He was somewhat vague about it when he told her. Either way, she liked being looked after.

"When's Naru coming over?" she wondered as she ate breakfast.

"He's not," Lin answered without explaining further.

Mai frowned and looked up at him.

"Is he going to meet us at the airport?"

Lin shook his head.

"He decided to delay his departure for another week," he informed her.

Mai tilted her head.

"But…" she began hesitantly, "I thought he really wanted to go to England."

Naru had been the one who insisted on being included in their wedding ceremony. It had surprised both her and Lin. He had said something about having to see things through to the end, as if he was responsible for all of this. When she thought about, perhaps he was.

"He didn't give me an explanation," Lin admitted. "But he assured me he'd be present for our marriage."

Mai shrugged.

"It's his own fault if he misses it," she responded indifferently.

Lin didn't reply and quietly continued eating. Mai had a feeling he was purposely not answering her.

"You really want him to be there, don't you?" she guessed.

"I never said that," he replied curtly.

Mai was slightly taken aback by his response. She didn't like his tone at all.

"Don't get so defensive!" she admonished. "I only thought you seemed a little disappointed."

Lin sighed and set his fork down.

"I know," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry. It just took a lot of convincing to get permission for him to attend. I would like him to be there, but it won't stop me from marrying you if he isn't."

"So then, you're a little annoyed at him?" she asked.

Lin gave her a wry smile. "You don't have to seem so pleased about it."

Mai smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just thought it would be nice for once if you didn't think he was infallible," she admitted. "Sometimes, I think you might want to marry him instead."

Lin looked directly into her eyes, his expression serious.

"Mai," he said firmly, "there is no one in this world or the next that I want other than you. No one will ever surpass you in my eyes. I guarantee it."

"Koujo," she whispered, "I…"

The subsequent words failed to come out. What could she say in response to that other than she felt the same way?

"Koujo, I…" There was so much she wanted to say to him. "I love you so much."

He smiled at her, admiring the way she got endearingly tongued-tied.

"I'm glad," he said sincerely. "Because I'll love you eternally."

Mai sighed.

"You don't play fair," she pouted.

Lin smiled smugly.

"Why would I ever play fair when I've finally won you over?" he replied.

Mai shook her head.

"You get more and more like him every day," she commented.

Lin quickly sobered.

"Do you have to be so mean?" he asked seriously.

"Is that mean?" Mai wondered.

"You know I don't like being compared to Jun," he answered.

"Koujo, that's silly," she responded. "Why won't you just accept that you're him and he's you? It doesn't mean I love him more than you. I could never love anyone more than you."

"Because if that's true, then..." he abruptly stopped talking and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We should leave soon."

Mai quietly looked down at her plate.

"...okay," she mumbled.

Lin couldn't stand the hurt look on her face. He really hated how combative he could be sometimes. He wished he could outgrow that side of himself, but he came from a family of headstrong individuals and that nature was just ingrained in him. That was no excuse, though.

"Mai…" he murmured. "I'm sorry."

She slowly looked up and stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," she insisted. "I'm sorry. I know we both have hang ups about our past lives. It's just that… I can't stop loving every part of you. A part of Jun's soul is inside of you. It makes up who you are, but it's not all of you… I know that and I don't long for who Jun was, but when I see him inside of you, I can't help loving that part of him as well…"

She shook her head in frustration at her babbling. She just didn't know how to explain it. It was all so confusing. Of course they were different people now, shaped by different experiences, but the overall essence was the same. She at least wanted him to acknowledge that.

"I understand," Lin reassured her. "And I think I probably hurt you by saying I didn't care about finding Rei when she's a part of you. That was foolish of me, but I can't explain it away. Just know that I love every part of you as well."

Mai felt like she was on the verge of crying. It wasn't because she was sad, though. Far from it. She was beyond happy that she had found the one and that it was Lin. He made her feel so loved and valued. She cherished him completely.

"Thank you for loving me, Koujo," she whispered. "I feel so lucky to have found you."

Lin shook his head.

"You deserve only the deepest love and I'm going to strive every single day to give that to you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** A bit of a transitional chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

In preparation for their trip to England, Lin and Mai had changed their schedule to align with London time. As such, their flight was in the late afternoon. If all went well, they'd be in London by midnight local time and they'd be able to go straight to bed.

But that fact didn't stop Mai from dozing on the plane. She had initially been excited, but after the first few hours, she was bored out of her mind. At this point, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. After trying for several minutes, she lost the fight and suddenly slumped in her seat, her head lolling forward.

Lin quickly looked in her direction. She hadn't caught herself or moved from that awkward position, so he assumed she was still asleep. It was slightly concerning to him and he lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai," he said quietly as he gently shook her, "you'll regret it if you sleep like that."

She quickly opened her eyes and sat up straight. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but when she did, she lightly sighed.

"If you would talk to me," she whispered back, "I wouldn't have to sleep."

He shook his head and leaned a little closer.

"There are other people sleeping," he responded in a low voice. "And I don't feel comfortable having a personal conversation around strangers. Just read."

"How can I read what I brought when you're reading that sciencey-junk," she whispered heatedly.

"I don't care if you read manga or romance novels," he assured her. "But if you're that embarrassed, I can give you a _sciencey_ book."

Mai crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm not interested," she responded, turning her nose up at him.

What she really wanted was for him to talk to her. She didn't think it would bother anyone if they spoke quietly, but he was being stubborn about it.

When she glanced back at him, he was still staring at her with his usual expressionless stare. It was a little frustrating. She didn't like not being able to tell what was on his mind.

"Do you want your book?" he asked.

"Yes," she grumbled.

He leaned down and immediately plucked a book from their carry-on bag. Sitting upright again, he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

~oOo~

Mai managed to read for a few hours, but eventually had to take a break. At that time, Lin finally relented and decided to appease her by letting her excitedly tell him about her book. The way she talked about it made it seem interesting, but he doubted he'd ever read it. He merely enjoyed listening to her talk.

"Sorry," she apologized upon noticing his blank stare, "am I chattering again?"

Lin frowned and quickly shook his head.

"I was just thinking that I like listening to you talk," he answered.

Mai tilted her head to the side.

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't think you liked my idle chatter."

Lin stared at her silently for a few moments before lightly sighing.

"I used that word once and you're still holding it against me," he remarked. "Why can't you let it go?"

"Because it hurt me," she answered.

"I apologized, didn't I?" he responded.

Initially, he hadn't meant that as a question, but now he wasn't exactly sure if he had apologized.

"Nope," Mai replied, confirming his sudden doubt. "And it's a little late to apologize now. This might be difficult for you, but just try to imagine how you might feel if I told you I didn't care what you had to say."

Lin wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he didn't reply. He decided to let the matter drop and turned his attention back to his book. Even so, it kept nagging at his mind. Of course he could understand why she was upset about that, but now he was upset, too. She was acting like he was cold-blooded. Undoubtedly, he would be hurt by the careless words of the person he loved.

He turned his head to look at Mai. She was staring at the seat in front of her, obviously sulking.

"For the record, I just said I like listening to you," he reminded her. "Therefore, please don't arbitrarily imagine me to be some kind of unfeeling automation."

Mai quickly turned to look at him, her mouth falling open in shock. She immediately pulled herself together and shut her mouth, but didn't respond right away. After a moment, she cast her eyes downward.

"...I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Frowning, Lin immediately took ahold of her hand, causing her to look up at him. He knew he was acting overly defensive again.

"Don't apologize when I act like a jerk," he told her. "I shouldn't have said that so harshly."

"That may be so…" she answered, "but I was acting childish."

He gently patted her hand.

"I was, too," he pointed out. "Now, let's just get through this flight without anymore bickering."

"Okay," she agreed.

~oOo~

By the time they made it to London, Mai was exhausted. She felt like she could hardly stand, but she refused to be carried by Lin like a child. At least while they were in public.

"I don't know if I can meet your parents tonight," Mai fretted as they waited for their baggage. She was very tired.

"You don't have to," Lin reassured her. "I made a reservation at a hotel for a few days."

"Really?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He nodded.

"I thought it would give us time to prepare," he admitted. "So they're not expecting us anyway."

"I see," she responded.

Lin nodded once again and, spotting their luggage, went to grab it.

"Let's go," he told her when he came back.

After that, they made their way outside to catch a taxi. Again, Mai lightly dozed on the way to the hotel and, being caught off guard, was carried up to their room by Lin. He had stated that she was, "falling all over the place." She protested somewhat, but was too tired to fight it.

She changed into her nightclothes the moment they got into their hotel room and immediately collapsed onto the bed. She fell asleep at almost the same instant her head hit the pillow.

~oOo~

Early the next morning, Mai slowly awoke to a soft caress along her upper arm. When she sleepily opened her eyes, she was lying on her side next to Lin. He looked slightly lost in thought.

"Is it time to get up?" she mumbled.

Lin's eyes slowly focused on her face and he gently shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry," he quietly apologized. "You can go back to sleep."

Mai breathed in deeply and slowly released the air from her lungs.

"I like waking up to you," she said softly.

Without replying, Lin moved his hand to gently stroke her hair. She wiggled closer to him, pressing her forehead against his chest, and sighed in contentment.

"Please don't let this be a dream," she murmured.

"If it is, I never want to wake up," Lin replied.

Mai was slightly surprised by his response, but she could hardly keep her eyes open and ended up drifting back to sleep.

~oOo~

When Mai next woke up, Lin was sitting up in bed reading. She silently watched him for several minutes before he turned his gaze to her.

"Are you ready to get up now?" he asked.

She nodded once.

"Yes, but I wanted to watch you for a moment longer," she confessed.

Lin tilted his head to one side.

"Why?" he wondered.

Mai quietly laughed. It was a brief affectionate laugh.

"Why were you watching me this morning?" she countered.

"Because…" he began before pausing.

He stopped to contemplate her question. Why did he feel compelled to do that? He couldn't really think of any specific reason. He simply wanted to. Seeing her made him feel content inside.

"Well?" Mai asked.

"Because it makes me happy," he admitted.

"Exactly," she agreed.

Lin stared at her for a moment longer before returning to his book. After another minute, Mai decided it was time to get up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

When she came back, Lin was still reading. She wondered if he had other plans for them or if he was going to read all day. He had done it before, so it wouldn't be a surprise to her. Even so, she didn't want to compete with a book for his attention again.

Having made a decision, she walked over to him and plucked the book from his grasp. She gently set it on the nightstand, then climbed on the bed and straddled his lap. He immediately gave her his full attention. She took note of the way his breathing increased ever so slightly. She could also feel him grow just a little bit aroused. This, in turn, caused her to become slightly aroused herself.

They hadn't had sex yet, but it had been on her mind ever since she started staying with him. Despite this, he hadn't attempted to make a move on her, though she had been waiting for him to, and they hadn't moved much past kissing. Deciding she didn't want to wait any longer, Mai slowly leaned forward until her lips were just beside his ear.

"I want you, Koujo," she whispered.

His breathed hitched at her quiet words and he had to take a deep, steadying breath to calm himself. After a brief pause, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back to put some distance between them. He looked at her intently.

"Mai," he said with a serious tone, "as much as I want to, we can't have sex until after the wedding."

Mai frowned at him.

"Why not?" she questioned, not understanding why it would matter. "We're getting married, so it shouldn't make a difference."

"In our case, it does," he admitted. "You remember how I told you about the purification, right?"

Mai shrugged.

"Sort of," she answered. "—Wait, do you mean we have to be pure in that sense, too!? What if I'm not a virgin?"

"Aren't you?" Lin quickly asked. He didn't think she had been with anyone else, but he didn't really know for sure.

Mai crossed her arms and gave him a challenging look.

"Are _you_?" she questioned.

"Well… that's not really important," he evaded. "What matters is that it hasn't been recent."

Mai wasn't sure how to interpret that. To her, it seemed like he didn't want to admit he wasn't.

"You had sex with someone else?" she pouted. "I thought I was the only one you wanted."

"You are the only one," he insisted. "But…"

" _But_?" she pressed for further information.

"I tried once," he confessed, "but I couldn't go through with it. It didn't feel right. I couldn't even…"

He sighed. It was just too embarrassing to remember. He was ashamed that he had even tried with someone that wasn't his bonded.

"If it didn't feel right, why'd you try?" she wondered.

She was genuinely curious about his reason for it and wasn't holding it against him in the least.

"I wanted to have some kind of practical experience in that department," he admitted. "All I had was theoretical knowledge."

Mai looked at him questioningly.

"Theoretical knowledge?" she asked.

Lin nodded absently as he pondered the topic for a moment.

"There are a number of texts on Taoist sexual practices, which are essentially sexual manuals," he explained. "I studied these when I was younger. Basically, they're guidelines for when, where, and how a Taoist may practice sexual activity. By following these, it's believed that one can stay in good health and attain longevity."

"That sounds complicated," Mai responded, to which Lin nodded.

"There are a lot of different rules and beliefs," he agreed, "but I think the main point is to regulate one's energies. You know about ch'i, but there's also jing, a type of sexual energy. For a man, joining with a woman helps to create jing, which can then be converted into ch'i. Although… there's also the belief that it's better for men to conserve semen altogether since it contains the most jing…"

"So… is it better to have sex or not?" she asked in confusion.

"I'd say it's better," he responded honestly. "That's not just my opinion, though. Even outside of Taoism, it's a strong held belief that sex has many health benefits."

"I never considered that," she admitted.

Lin nodded.

"Also," he added, "the texts emphasize that both the man and woman should receive equal amounts of pleasure from a joining. However, the importance of pleasing the woman was diminished in later texts. Regardless, I still think it's very important."

Mai smiled. Of course he would think that.

"I guess that's a win for me," she replied happily.

Lin frowned slightly.

"Except…" he began to say.

Mai tilted her head to one side when he didn't continue.

"Except?" she prompted.

Lin sighed heavily.

" _Except_ , I don't have any practical experience," he said with frustration. "How can I ensure your pleasure is equal?"

Mai smiled fondly at him and gently placed a hand against the side of his face. Now she understood. He was frustrated for her sake.

"Experience doesn't matter," she reassured him. "I don't have experience, either. We'll practice if we have to. Plus, I know how meticulous you are, so I'm not worried."

Lin lightly chuckled.

"Now that you mention it, I am determined to become the best lover," he informed her.

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

Lin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"It is," he agreed before kissing her softly.

Mai sighed happily. She couldn't get enough of him.

"You sure we have to wait?" she murmured against his lips.

Lin gently nodded.

"Positive," he answered and kissed her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

"We have to stop," Lin finally insisted, though he really didn't want to. No matter how frustrating it was, he was determined to respect his family's traditions.

Mai sighed unhappily and rolled from his lap. She flopped onto the opposite side of the bed, sprawling on her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Well then, what plans did you have for the day?" she asked.

Lin turned towards her slightly and took ahold of her hand.

"Well—" he said as he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it, "I thought perhaps you might like to go sightseeing."

Mai was silent as she thought about his offer. She was a little reluctant about the idea. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she felt like there were still things they should discuss. Though they had been together for nearly a month and would be married in a little over a week, she didn't feel like she knew enough about him personally. Still, she didn't want to ruin his plans.

"It sounds fun," she finally answered.

Lin frowned slightly at her response. He got the distinct feeling that there was something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Not expecting him to notice her reluctance, Mai was caught off guard and quickly looked at him. His expression was even as he quietly waited for her to reply. She lightly sighed.

"It's just… there were some things I wanted to talk to you about," she confessed.

"Such as?" he calmly inquired.

"Well…" Mai said hesitantly. She wasn't sure how to broach the topic, but it had been on her mind for a while. She supposed it was best to just ask him directly. If he didn't want to tell her, then he would just say so. "Your childhood," she finally answered, "...and our bond."

He tilted his head. "What about them?"

"Well, how did the bond affect you when you were growing up?" she clarified. "Why was there a need for the restraints?"

Lin looked at her silently. He knew she had been curious about this, but for some reason he could never just come out and tell her. However, it was a huge part of his life and he definitely wanted her to know, so now that she asked, he wouldn't hide it from her.

"The dreams… were with me from an early age," he told her. "Actually, I've had them for as long as I can remember. Due to that and the role I played in my family, I believed they were visions of my future and that all my training was leading me to my destiny. Everything I was taught, I learned with ease."

Mai was slightly surprised that he didn't know they were dreams of his past life, but then again, she didn't know until he told her.

"Wait," she interrupted, "when did you find out what the dreams really were?"

He thought about her question for a moment, trying to recall exactly when it was.

"I was about seven, I think," he answered tentatively. "That's when my mother had a suspicion of what my dreams truly were. This only led my family to believe all the more that I was meant to receive the family teachings."

"Okay, then at what point did the restraints become necessary?" she wondered.

"I was ten," Lin answered with certainty this time. "That... was when I lost my connection to you."

"You lost it!?" Mai exclaimed, slightly sitting up.

He nodded solemnly.

"I felt as though your soul had completely left the earth," he explained, "and I knew with certainty that whoever you had been had died. There was no guarantee that you would be reincarnated within my lifetime. My mind was tormented by this idea and the dreams started to occur more frequently."

Lin paused as he remembered that time in his life. It was an unbearable period and, back then, he was convinced he would die.

"And that's when you used the restraints?" Mai guessed.

"Yes," he confirmed, "that was the method my grandfather taught me to cope with the pain of it."

"Your grandfather was the one who trained you, right?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I spent the majority of my childhood with him. He was the most aware of my condition at that point. He assured me the dreams were real, but made it very clear that life would never be easy with such a strong bond. Even after I felt you return, he insisted I maintain the restraints."

"But why?" Mai questioned.

"Well, he didn't exactly think it would be a good thing if I found you," he admitted. "He thought it might be disastrous."

"Oh, I see…" she responded somberly. His statement only served to ignite her previous fears.

Noticing her shift in mood, Lin stared at her quietly. He had a feeling what had caused it, but no matter what, he wouldn't lose her.

"Mai," he said softly, "whatever disaster may or may not come… nothing could ever make me give you up."

Mai sighed and laid back down. She removed her hand from Lin's and folded her arms over the upper half of her face.

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

There was a brief pause.

"Is it… painful to know?" Lin quietly asked her.

She quickly shook her head. "No, not exactly. I could never give you up, either. But that doesn't mean I want to be your downfall. I couldn't bear it if I was."

Lin laid down on his side and placed his arm across Mai's stomach, resting his hand in the curve of her waist.

"I think it would be more detrimental to be apart," he quietly stated.

"I know," Mai agreed. "I remember that ache. It only got worse the longer we were away from each other."

Lin remembered it as well. That was the whole reason she had moved in with him. They could hardly sleep without the other after everything came to light.

"I don't think it'll be like that forever," he reassured her. "It's likely a temporary side effect from neglecting the bond for so long."

Mai lowered her arms and turned her head to look at him.

"It's like our souls crave each other," she whispered. She couldn't understand why she spoke so quietly. It was as if it was a thing of reverence.

"It's not a stretch to say that they do," he acknowledged.

Mai rolled on her side to face him.

"Koujo…" she said quietly, "everything that I am… my body, my mind, my soul, it all belongs to you."

Lin stared at her intently. This was the first time she had confessed the depth of her feelings to him. He had always assumed his attachment to her was stronger.

"Do you mean that?" he questioned.

Mai frowned slightly. Wasn't it obvious?

"Of course I do," she insisted. "You're my life. You're the one I want at my side through good and bad. And I want you to rely on me just as much as I rely on you."

"I will," he immediately answered. "—I already do. You've given me strength whenever we've faced the worst."

Mai smiled warmly at that.

"I know," she acknowledged. "You've always given me the strength and confidence to fight. It makes us a good team."

Lin gently smiled. "That's why we're meant to be."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry, it's a little short. Next chapter should be meeting the family.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

Mai stood in front of the mirror checking over her outfit. As she looked at her reflection, her eyes took in the azure hue of her dress, slowly examining the way the fabric lightly draped over her thin form. She anxiously wondered if this was appropriate for meeting Lin's parents, her fingers twitching slightly as she unconsciously tugged at the sides of the garment. After a few minutes, she sighed deeply and dropped her hands to her sides. Within the next moment, she lifted her hands once more and placed them against her stomach, trying to ease the queasy sensation wreaking havoc on her insides.

Too caught up in her own mind, she was startled out of her thoughts as Lin unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her against his body.

"Calm down," he said quietly.

His touch immediately soothed her nerves and she automatically leaned back against him, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. After a few moments, she opened her eyes again and looked at Lin's reflection in the mirror.

"That's easy for you to say," she commented. "It's your family."

Lin paused for a moment.

"You have a point," he agreed, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "but I'll protect you."

"Is that so?" she asked skeptically.

Lin thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, you're on your own," he responded.

Mai lightly slapped his arm in punishment for teasing her and attempted to wiggle free from his embrace. However, her struggle was futile.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Lin whispered in her ear, "I'm never going to let you go."

Feeling a chill run through her body, Mai immediately stopped wiggling.

"Don't," she said sternly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't be so seductive," she answered. "I can't handle it right now."

Lin gently laughed.

"Was I being that way?" he wondered.

Mai sighed at his lack of awareness. It had always been like this. He never seemed to realize the strength of her feelings for him.

"You don't even know the power you have over me," she quietly remarked.

"Perhaps you're the same way," he replied, hugging her closer. "You look so beautiful in that dress, I couldn't resist holding you."

Now Mai sighed in frustration. He was such a tease. She wanted him so much, but he was forcing her to wait. In her opinion, the day of their wedding couldn't come soon enough. She just hoped it was actually going to happen.

"I can't wait til we're married," she admitted. "The idea that there's a slight chance we won't end up together is unbearable."

"You shouldn't doubt that we will," he reassured her. "I know the bond is there."

Mai didn't doubt that, either. Not anymore. But she still had her doubts about his family.

"It's just… what if your family hates me so much they deny it's there," she fretted.

Lin frowned at her words, wondering if she really thought that were true.

"Mai," he said seriously, gently spinning her in his embrace, "even if that does happen, I won't give you up. I'm just giving them the opportunity to accept and acknowledge you as my chosen partner. If they can't do that, we'll leave without hesitation."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed. "I'll always be at your side... unless you desire otherwise."

"Do you honestly think I would?" she asked in surprise.

Lin was silent for a few moments before answering.

"I don't doubt your love, but I wonder if I'm exerting my own feelings too much," he confessed. "I've never wanted anything as strongly as I want you, but I worry that I'm forcing you to stay with me. I know I say I'll never let you go, but I have to consider whether that's something you want as well."

Mai pursed her lips slightly, displeased with his words.

"Of course it's what I want, you dummy!" she responded testily. "I've been waiting for the courage to be with you for years, and now that I've finally overcome my fears, I won't give you up without a fight. So stop thinking I'm with you just to spare your feelings!"

Lin couldn't help laughing at her reaction. She never failed to surprise him with her reckless and impulsive passion.

"I love when you get worked up," he smiled, pulling her closer. "Even when I'm on the receiving end of your ire."

Mai's temper immediately deflated and she blushed softly at the knowledge that he loved even her worst trait. Feeling embarrassed, she pressed her face to his chest.

"I knew you were weird," she mumbled.

"Very weird," he agreed.

Remaining silent, Mai wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She was glad things had turned out the way they did. And the last few days had showed her just how compatible they really were. That time also allowed them to have fun together without worrying about anything else. Mai had seen glimpses of it in the past, but it wasn't until recently that she realized just how playful Lin's personality was. Underneath all the stoicism, of course. But that was also something she was glad of. She preferred being the only one to know.

"We should go soon," Lin said softly, though he really didn't want to let go of her.

"I'm almost ready," Mai answered just as quietly.

Wanting to be on time, Lin began to pull away, but was stopped by Mai.

"I meant… I want you to hold me a little longer," she clarified.

He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Your will is my command," he answered.

Mai lightly sighed, knowing he was teasing her again.

"Be quiet," she murmured.

"Yes, my love."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Um...

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama

* * *

Lin gazed out the taxicab window from his spot in the backseat, casting his eyes over the once familiar buildings of London. Having been away for so long, he barely recognized the city anymore. But that wasn't something that bothered him since he had never really considered it home in the first place. However, if he was going to be an active member of his family, he would have to settle here eventually. Though, to be perfectly honest, he wouldn't hesitate to leave his family behind if it meant staying with Mai.

He was slowly drawn from his thoughts by the repetitive tap of nervous fingers. Shifting his gaze from the window, he quietly looked at Mai. She was staring blankly ahead, seemingly unaware of her own fidgeting. He calmly reached over and covered both of her hands with one of his own, gently squeezing them in a gesture of reassurance, but remained silent.

Mai glanced at him for a moment before looking ahead once more. She breathed in deeply and slowly released the breath. "I know," she whispered. "It's just..."

When she didn't continue, Lin gently frowned. He wanted to ease her worry, but he needed to know the cause of it first. "Tell me what's wrong," he said softly.

She sighed once again. It wasn't something she could fully explain. "It's nothing… You know how I worry."

Lin wasn't going to let her off that easy. " _Mai_ ," he urged, his tone firm but gentle.

Mai looked at him with reluctance before finally giving in. "I can't really explain it. I know meeting your family won't be easy, and I've come to terms with the fact that they won't ever really accept me, but… I just have this uneasy feeling… like something unpleasant is waiting for us."

Lin frowned. It could just be nerves, but with Mai's intuition, he couldn't brush her words aside so easily.

"Should we return to the hotel?" he calmly asked. He wouldn't risk Mai's safety for anything.

Mai quickly shook her head. "It's nothing dangerous. It just feels... unwelcoming."

Lin remained quiet as he processed her words. "Ah," he finally murmured. "...Well, I suppose that's to be expected."

Mai rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Of course it was to be expected. And like she had already said, she'd come to terms with it.

"But you're sure it's nothing more serious?" Lin questioned further.

"How much more serious could it be?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but I don't like the similarity."

"You mean… to Rei and Jun?"

Lin nodded, his expression serious. "With the way my family is acting, it's… too similar. And I don't care if it is my family this time, I won't be blindsided."

"You think…" Mai paused to lower her voice, though she was sure the cab driver couldn't understand them. "You think your family would do something like that?"

"My family practices Chinese sorcery… I wouldn't put anything past them."

"You mean it's not just you?"

He shook his head. "No, there's a handful of practitioners in my family. I'm a bit different, though. Stronger, I guess. More knowledgeable at least. That's why I'm the House Overseer."

Mai tilted her head. "House Overseer?"

"Ah…" Lin paused. He had forgotten to mention that to her. In fact, there were a lot of things he had left unsaid. Originally, he was excited to welcome Mai to his family, but as time went on, he felt the urge to separate her from them. He wanted to keep her safe, but in a way, he wanted to keep her to himself. "I'm supposed to monitor the family sorcerers to ensure they don't… do anything too extreme."

"Have you had to do that before?"

"There have been a few cases, but it's difficult to monitor things from Japan. That's something my parents were never happy about, so… we might have to stay a while just to sort that out."

"Will we ever be allowed to leave?" Mai half-joked. She was slightly worried it might actually be true.

Lin was quiet for a moment as he wondered the same thing. "I honestly don't know," he finally admitted. "I have a lot of responsibilities that I've been neglecting for a long time. And as my wife, you'll have many as well."

Mai stared at him silently for several moments before looking away. She breathed in deeply and released the breath. "How did I ever get myself mixed up in all of this," she mumbled.

The heavy reluctance in her tone struck a chord in Lin, leaving him feeling slightly shaken. It gave him a deep sense that he was robbing Mai of her freedom, and he bitterly regretted bringing her to England. He was simultaneously overwhelmed with the urge to let her go and the desire keep her forever. He never wanted to let her go, but he refused to be the cause of her unhappiness.

He slowly removed his hand from hers and placed it on his own knee. "...I can understand if you want to call it all off," he said softly. "I should have explained things beforehand."

Mai quickly looked back at him. She was surprised to see his gently pained expression. "I didn't mean it like that," she insisted.

Lin swallowed uneasily. He knew she loved him, but he couldn't crush the feeling that she wanted something different. "How did you mean it, then?"

Mai gently bit her bottom lip before releasing a soft sigh. "It's all just a bit overwhelming," she quietly confessed. "But I want to be with you… no matter what. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

He sighed deeply. "It doesn't matter how many times you tell me. You hardly know anything about me, so if you're overwhelmed now..."

"Koujo," Mai interrupted, grabbing his hand, "just stop. I want to be with you. Nothing can change that. "

He gently closed his eyes. "You can't know that for sure," he whispered. "Things change."

There was a long pause.

"...Koujo" Mai finally murmured, "what's wrong all of a sudden? Do you not believe me?"

He quickly looked at her. "That isn't it. I just… I don't want to make you unhappy. I know you love me, but you don't know my past or my family."

"I know _you_ ," she insisted. "I know there's an immense kindness inside you, and I know you'll always protect me.

"But—" he tried to interrupt.

"That's all I need to know," she said firmly.

Lin couldn't help softly laughing. There was no arguing with Mai. But it didn't matter; the strength of her words effectively eased his worries. His expression eased into a gentle smile. She made him infinitely happy, and he was certain she was all he needed in life. If he could make her just as happy, he would be satisfied. He simply didn't care about anything else.

That was when a thought struck him. "Let's run away together," he said suddenly.

Mai couldn't help laughing at the seriousness of his suggestion. "What's this? Lin Koujo wants to run away?"

"Why not?" he immediately answered. "I have you. That's all I need. —And why give my family the chance to try and separate us?"

Mai suddenly sobered and stared at him blankly for a moment. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Lin nodded. "Absolutely. I want nothing but you."

She was momentarily stunned, but quickly broke into a smile. She had never been more glad at the idea of leaving everything behind. "Okay," she agreed. "Let's do it."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I apologize for the long delay in this story. I got busy with several projects and had doubts about whether this story was going where people wanted it to. But this is how the story's been unfolding for me for quite some time and I hope it lives up to expectations.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who left reviews begging for a continuation. It helped me work on this chapter little by little.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

The surface of the water gleamed white in the summer sun, creating an almost blinding image. Mai squinted from the brightness, wondering where she was. She had no recollection of this place.

 _Ah, this must be a dream_ , she thought.

But it all seemed so real to her. She could feel the sun's warmth touch her skin, feel the gentle breeze caress her hair, she could even feel the grains of sand shift between her toes.

 _So how could this be a dream?_ she wondered.

"What's the matter?"

Mai turned her gaze in the direction of the voice, raising her eyes toward the man suddenly standing beside her. When she caught sight of him, a familiar feeling unfurled itself in her chest. There before her, with his hair a dripping mess and his wet clothes clinging to him, was Jun.

"I'm fine," she said almost breathlessly. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Jun stared at her silently for a few moments, his tall frame towering over her, before he lowered himself into the sand beside her. He removed a leather pouch from his belt. Opening it and reaching inside, he pinched something between two fingers and brought it out into view.

"I found just the right ones," he said, holding a light pink pearl up to the blazing sun, one eye squinting as he looked at it. He glanced towards her, his face expressionless yet somehow full of adoration. "It's the color of your soul, you know."

Mai stared at him blankly. He reminded her so much of Lin. She wondered how she had never guessed the two were essentially one and the same.

After a moment, what Jun had said reached her brain. Somehow, she remembered he could see auras. It was something she herself was usually only capable of during a trance.

"What did you need it for anyway?" she asked.

Jun looked away from her, smiling slightly. " _That_ is a secret."

Mai felt a tinge of annoyance at his remark. He had dragged her out of bed much earlier than usual and now he wouldn't even tell her why. She abruptly turned towards him and pushed him into the sand, but not before he grabbed ahold of her and pulled her with him. The sand shifted around the pair, cradling them in it's warm embrace.

"Why," she huffed, propping herself up on one elbow, "why must you always tease me?"

Jun lightly laughed as he shifted onto his side. Smiling fondly, he placed a hand on her arm. "Because I love you dearly."

"It doesn't seem so," she pouted.

"It is so," he assured her. "My heart, my soul… my all is yours, forever."

Mai looked away, a wave of sadness washing over her. She knew these feelings weren't hers. They belonged to that half of her that was once Rei. And now they were a distant memory all but lost to time. Still, Mai understood them.

"No…" she said softly, "not forever. I must wither with time, but you… you will remain pristine."

Jun sat up. Gently taking ahold of her chin, he turned her face back toward him. His bright eyes blazed like the sun. "I will not will lose you again. I refuse to face eternity without you anymore."

Mai was silent. There was something odd about his statement. "Again?" she questioned.

Jun looked away. "I misspoke," he said quietly.

Mai, or rather, Rei could tell when he was lying. "Jun," she practically growled, "if I am to be yours, do not keep this from me."

Jun remained silent. After a moment, he spoke. "I…" His voice cut out. He closed his eyes and tried again. "I lost you once before..."

"What... what do you mean?"

He looked at her, his expression pained. "I've tried to tell you so many times," he said quietly. "I love you as you are now, but… I knew your soul in this life once before. Your death... is on my hands. We were—"

Mai was suddenly awoken by the sound of voices outside her bedroom door.

"Deal with her," came Naru's voice, the sound growing nearer, "she's _your_ mother."

"No," Lin responded tersely. "Send her away. I don't want her interference."

"Don't be st—"

Naru abruptly stopped speaking. This was quickly followed by a quiet exchange of angry words too hushed for her make out. Until Naru finally snapped.

"Lin, _you're_ the one who ran away to _my_ parents' home. You're the reason she's here, so deal with her."

Then there was silence.

A few moments later, the door to the room suddenly opened, revealing Lin. He abruptly stopped in the doorway when he realized Mai was awake.

"I apologize if I—" he began curtly before breaking off and shaking his head. He took a breath and slowly exhaled the remnants of his anger, then tried again. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Mai sighed and sat up. Throwing the covers aside, she patted the bed. "Come here."

Lin gently nodded and came into the room, shutting the door as he entered. Making his way to the bed, he sat next to Mai. She held out her hand and he easily accepted it, slotting his fingers between hers.

"What's up?" she asked simply.

Lin was silent for a moment. "...it seems my mother has come to pay us a visit," he answered gloomily. "And she refuses to leave until she's seen us."

"Uh-oh, we've been caught already?" Mai joked, trying to lighten his mood. "It's been what, a day maybe?"

Lin smiled ever so slightly. "She likely sensed our escape before it happened."

Mai let out a small laugh. "Sounds like you never got away with anything as a child."

Lin glanced at her briefly before returning his gaze to the wall. "Never," he agreed.

Mai didn't really know what to do. She knew he was worried for her safety, but this was his mother they were talking about. Would she really try to destroy her son's happiness?

"It's your mother," she finally said, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"It could be the end of us," he muttered unhappily.

Mai clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Hey, I'm here to stay, pal."

Lin let out a soft breath and raised his eyes toward the ceiling. "That's all that I want, Mai," he said quietly, the barest edge of desperation in his voice. " _You're_ all that I want. For once in this unending eternity, I just want to marry the woman I love."

Mai suddenly recalled that morning's dream. "Koujo," she said, waiting for him to look at her, "do you remember the beach?" When he inclined his head expressionlessly, she added, "The pearls?"

"Ah," he said softly.

"What did Jun mean," she continued, "when he said my death was on his hands?"

Lin stared at her silently for a moment. "You don't remember?"

Mai shook her head.

"Well, it seems we were meant to be married," he explained. "Unfortunately, your parents later betrothed you to a wealthy merchant. But when you tried to explain, I wouldn't listen. Then you… you took your own life. I— Jun went into seclusion after that."

"How awful," Mai murmured.

Lin nodded. After a moment, he shifted his body and turned Mai to face him. "I didn't want to burden you with this," he told her gravely, "but I think it's best you knew."

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

Lin briefly hesitated. "From one lifetime to the next…" he said cautiously, watching Mai, "I've seen you die countless deaths. But it doesn't matter if I try to separate myself from you. It still happens before it's meant to. And I've been searching for some way to stop it. I thought with the help of my family... but..."

Mai felt a chill seep into her body. How could that be? How could it be possible for them to live so many lives, forever together but always apart. "Why," she choked out, "why us?"

Lin gathered her into his arms, gently kissing her head. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know. What I do know is there's something, _someone_ trying to keep us apart."

"But _who_?"

Lin shook his head. "I don't have a definite answer, but I went over it again and again last night, and the only thing that remains the same is our families' involvement. That's why I'm certain now. No matter what, you have to stay away from my family."

"What about your mother?" Mai questioned.

"I'll deal with her," he promised, "but you need to keep your distance."

Mai nodded, but she couldn't help the uneasy feeling swirling in her stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

As Lin held Mai in his arms, trying to soothe her silent trembling, he pondered their situation once more. It wasn't until the previous night that their true connection was revealed to him. He had known about his history as Jun, known the truth behind his self-inflicted exile, but all other lives were a blank to him. Just knowing that much had been unbearable. It pained him deeply to know he could have allowed Mai to suffer so immensely twice in one lifetime. This was why he so fiercely resisted any suggestion from Mai that he and Jun were the same. Because he would never allow anyone to harm Mai so gravely in his current lifetime.

Initially, he had brought Mai to England to gain his family's protection and secure the blessing of the heavenly deities. But as the time came nearer to their wedding, he had growing doubts of the safety of that plan. Vague flashes of memories had crept into his mind, raising suspicions of some menacing force at work, trying to tear them apart. He couldn't shake the feeling that this menace resided somewhere among his family. But the number of his family in England was large, and it was possible they wouldn't be able to reveal the person's identity before it was too late.

Once again, Lin regretted bringing Mai to England. Why had he been so desperate to introduce her to his family? What kept leading them back to their eventual destruction? What evil deed had they committed to deserve such karmic retribution? None of it made any sense to him. While he himself had learned some questionable practices through his training, he was certain Mai's soul was full of nothing but kindness and self-sacrifice. Her empathy for others was so intense, it was on the level of supernatural. Surely she didn't deserve this. His view on this was resolute, and no matter what, he would protect her from their past fates.

"I'm going to find a way to resolve this," Lin promised. "I refuse to let you suffer for things long past."

"Maybe I deserve to suffer," Mai mumbled.

Lin pulled away, taking her shoulders into his hands and gripping them firmly. " _You_ do not deserve this, Mai. You are good and kind, and any wrong you may have committed in the past has surely been nullified."

"Then why are we still trapped in this cycle?" Her tone was resigned.

"...I don't know. But I'll speak with my mother. I'm fairly certain she isn't the person we need to worry about. She'll counsel me on the right course of action. There are rituals we can perform, repentances we can make, something. We'll find a way, Mai."

Mai sighed softly, then nodded. "Okay."

~oOo~

Lin shifted nervously in front of the door to the drawing room. His mother was waiting for him inside, but he found his courage wavering at the thought of confronting her. Even though he had spoken with her just before their trip to England, he hadn't seen her in quite a while due to his work in Japan, which, of course, she wasn't happy about. In fact, he knew she was mildly displeased with several of his life choices. However, this last turn of events was sure to have infuriated her.

Bringing his emotions under control, Lin opened the door and entered the drawing room. He had to shift his gaze around the room to find his mother, who he found standing beside a large bay window overlooking the front lawn.

"Hello, Koujo," she greeted without turning to look at him.

"Mother," he responded evenly.

"This is how my eldest son greets me after so long," she questioned, her back still slightly turned to him.

"It's been a trying time," he offered.

She finally turned to look at him, calmly assessing him with her eyes."Yes," she agreed, "you look weary. —But I'm surprised at you, Koujo. Did you actually think you could hide from your own mother?"

Lin gently bowed his head. "No, ma'am," he said quietly. Despite the fact that he now towered over his mother, he still felt like a child preparing for a scolding.

There was a soft sigh on the other side of the room, and when Lin looked up, he saw his mother take a seat on the sofa. She gently patted the cushion beside her.

"Come," she said simply.

He calmly made his way over and silently took a seat beside her without hesitation, the instinct to obey her being deeply ingrained in him.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm not here to dole out punishment, my son. I simply want an explanation."

Lin sighed. "I know. It's just difficult to explain."

"Difficult to explain why you ran off without a word?"

"There was…" He trailed off, trying put the sense of doom he had into words. "A danger," he finished ineffectively.

"Such as?"

"Such as someone trying to tear us apart," he tried again, "to end us."

She shook her head. "Koujo, the family is behind you no matter your decision. No one would dare move against you."

"This is different," he insisted.

His mother frowned. "Different how?"

"It's…" He hesitated a moment. "It's our soulbond. A terrible fate's been laid out before us and we keep repeating it. Keep repeating our deaths."

When Lin finished, he regarded his mother with wariness. She remained silent for several moments. Then, all of a sudden, she stood up.

"I knew that bond would be this family's ruin," she muttered. "Why couldn't you have left it alone?"

"It was inevitable. I never intentionally sought her out. —But it doesn't matter now. We have to find a solution. Will you please helps us?"

"Help you... how can I help you?" she questioned bitterly. "Your fates have already been sealed."

"We'll change them."

"You can't _change_ them. We don't get to choose our fates, Koujo, the gods do! It's out of our hands. Isn't that obvious now?"

"Mother, _please_ ," he begged. "There must be a way. I can't just let her die."

"Leave her."

Lin shook his head. "That won't solve it. I've tried it in the past."

His mother turned away from him then. Without a word, she returned to the window. Lin was certain she'd resigned herself to a grim outcome. He had just stood up to leave when she spoke again.

"A resolution will not come without suffering," she said softly. "But it's preferable to death. You must break the bond."

"What!?" he couldn't help blurting.

His mother turned towards him. "Hers is not the only bond you have," she explained. "To rid yourself of this unknown danger, you must break all bonds."

"A human being can't live without bonds," Lin said in disbelief. "It makes an empty, unbearable existence."

She nodded. "Yes, but you can reform your bond to her. Unless… you fear she will no longer love you once your original bond is destroyed."

Lin couldn't respond. He knew Mai loved him. She'd told him over and over again and he believed her. But there was that voice at the back of his mind that told him she only loved him because the bond forced her to. He quashed the voice before it could gain a hold on him. "She loves me," he said with certainty. "Bonded or not. But even if I'm wrong, it will still be worth it knowing that I saved her."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Very well. It will take some time to acquire the necessities. You must prepare yourselves for the challenge ahead."

Lin bowed his head. "Thank you," he said meaningfully. When his mother turned from him, he retreated from the room, eager to be with Mai once more.

~oOo~

Mai raised her eyes from her book when Lin opened the door and entered the room. She couldn't really tell due to his generally stony features, but he seemed less gloomy than earlier.

"Did it go okay?" she asked hopefully.

"As good as can be expected from our situation," he answered, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Mai pulled her legs back to make room for him and folded them under her. "Then tell me the good news," she said, grabbing his hand and placing it in her lap.

"It's not that good," he said in a subdued voice. "As my mother said, 'a resolution will not come without suffering.'"

Mai worried her bottom lip. "That sounds ominous."

Lin nodded, but remained silent. He appeared lost in thought. After several moments, she shook his hand to get his attention. He turned his head to look at her, but still didn't say anything.

"Don't leave me in suspense here!" she complained.

Lin softly exhaled. "We have to break the bond," he finally told her. "It will make it impossible for whoever's out there to recognize us, thereby staving off any disastrous conflict."

Mai looked at him wide-eyed. "Are you serious? But that'll…" Hurt. She wasn't sure how she knew, but the idea repulsed her. She didn't want to go through with it. "No," she said flatly.

Lin turned to her, resting a knee on the bed, and took both her hands into his. "You're afraid because of the bond. It's fighting to prevent being broken. It's just like when we first got together. It's exerting its will over us."

"You're saying this thing's sentient?"

"No, I don't think so." Lin shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure. I… I suppose it could be."

"So we're killing it?" Mai asked in horror.

"No," he reassured, rubbing the backs of her hands, "it's just energy. It'll dissipate back into the universe."

"But Koujo…" Her voice faltered. She was afraid what this could mean for them. "I don't want you to stop loving me."

Lin smiled faintly and shook his head before pulling her into his embrace. "Mai, bond or no bond, I will always love you. And if you'll still have me, we'll form a new bond."

"Of course I'll have you!" Mai insisted. "I could never love anyone more than you. You're my best friend."

"I know," Lin said, petting her hair reassuringly. "I know. And whatever happens, we're going to make it through."


End file.
